


When the Glow Won't Fade

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Beginnings of Eternity [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Tenderotica, The Next Day, day in the life of a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: The day after can bring awkwardness or it can bring comfort and warm familiarity. It can also bring more than you bargained for.**Do not read if you are not caught up with "Beginnings of Eternity"!**
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Beginnings of Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547077
Comments: 42
Kudos: 213





	1. The Next Morning

Persephone rolled onto her back and blinked at the clock. 6 am. Her brain slowly started firing again, remembering the night before. She blushed as a huge smile grew across her face. She turned her head to observe the sleeping king next to her, and her smile grew even bigger.

Hades slept, sprawled on his back, the arm that had been wrapped around Persephone flung over his head across his pillow. The sheets had crept down to his waist, baring his scarred, muscled torso. A faint sound escaped him on each exhale that might creatively have been called a snore.

She rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand to watch him for a little while, then scooted close to kiss his cheek. "Hades," she whispered.

He stirred, brow furrowing a little. His face instinctively turned towards hers and he blinked awake blearily for a moment before he focused on her and murmured in a sleep-raspy voice, "Good morning."

She thrilled at the sound of his sleepy voice. Waking up next to him was every bit as intimate as what they'd done together the night before. "Good morning," she whispered back, snuggling close.

His heart leapt at the casual intimacy and the closeness of her, the tender connection just as affecting as any sensuality. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blankets comfortably up over them, kissing her soundly. "How did you sleep?"

“So hard," she smiled. "I didn't move the whole night. You?"

"I slept very well," he murmured. "I don't think I woke up at all. Which is rather unusual for me."

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Oh? Well I'm glad you slept well." She kissed him gently. "I need to go in a few minutes."

"You look perturbed at that. Why?" His voice turned a little plaintive. "And why do you need to go?"

She smiled. "It makes me worry about you." She kissed him again. "And I need to go because I have to shower and change my clothes before work. I didn't come prepared for a sleepover."

"I'm touched that you worry about me." He smiled. "Insomnia is an old adversary. I manage well enough with a liberal application of caffeine." He combed back her hair with his fingers and suggested, hopefully, "You could shower here. Then you don't have to leave quite so soon."

"Don't you think it might unduly raise suspicions if I come to work smelling like your soap and shampoo?" she asked gently.

He sighed. "Probably. I just don't want to burst this bubble until I absolutely have to."

"If you don't mind me being a little late today, we could cuddle for a bit longer," she half-teased. "I don't want to burst the bubble either."

Hades smirked. "I won't be overt about it, but I think you might find I'm a great deal more forgiving about tardiness in these circumstances."

She grinned. "It's good to be the king's girlfriend," she purred, snuggling closer.

He chuckled. "I can't say likewise, but it's good to have you as a girlfriend." His smile turned soft. "As a lover."

She kissed him tenderly, then giggled. "Lovers," she whispered. "I kind of thought it would never happen."

He lifted himself up over her on hands and knees and grinned mischievously. "But now I have you at my mercy, goddess of Spring. How does it feel to be in the sway of such a terrible villain?"

"Positively terrifying," she murmured with a crooked smile. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Cry out in pleasure, I expect." He kissed across her upper chest, wrapping his arms under her back. "You're positively delicious."

"And you're going to eat me u--" Persephone’s eyes went wide and she broke off with a yelp. "Get off, get off! Oh, nuts. Ohhh, sugarsnaps." She pushed at his chest and tried to squirm out from under him. "I'm gonna be late!"

His eyes wide in surprise, Hades scrambled off of her, sitting back on his heels. "What-" he tried to suppress the flare of panicked worry over why she was in such a hurry to leave his bed all of a sudden. Was she regretting things? Surely not. She had seemed nothing but enthusiastic until that very moment. Had he done something wrong?

Unaware of his inner turmoil, Persephone clambered off the bed. "You have that big trial this morning, and I have a prep meeting with Hermes and Thanatos in..." She looked at the clock. "47 minutes! I have to go _now_." She flew around the room, digging through drifts of petals looking for her clothes. She hurried over to him as she tugged her dress over her head. "Zip me up please?" she asked, dancing from foot to foot.

"Oh," he muttered, kicking himself a little. _Should have remembered that._ He pushed down the thread of disappointment at his thwarted plans even as it mingled with chagrin at himself for even considering negative thoughts. _Hopefully there will be time enough later for those plans…_

He scooted over to the edge of the bed on his knees and zipped up the back of her dress, unable to resist caressing the skin of her back as he went.

She turned around and smiled at him. "I'm so sorry," she said regretfully. "But I'm the one who scheduled the meeting and I had to browbeat Thanatos into agreeing to it, so if I'm late it will completely undermine what progress I've made with him." She kissed him thoroughly. "I'll see you in a little while."

Hades caressed her face as he returned her kisses. "It's all right, sweetness. I feel foolish for not realizing you might have a great deal to do this morning."

"You have a great deal to do, too, you know," she scolded gently as she pulled away. "I'll text you." With one final caress of his cheek she turned and hurried out.

He rose and followed her to the door. "Wait just a minute. I'd be a poor boyfriend if I didn't see you to the door."

Her eyebrows rose. "You're naked. What if there are photographers hiding in the bushes again?"

He snagged his robe from a chair as they left the bedroom and shrugged into it. "There. Although if you're really concerned about paparazzi in the bushes, you should fly from the side door. Fewer places for them to hide over there."

"Good idea." She paused. "Where's the side door?" she asked sheepishly.

He gestured down a side hall. "The side entrance is just through here."

She smiled back at him. "You're going to be on time today, right?"

"I will be. Now that I won't have a lovely distraction." He pouted playfully.

"I'll be sure to distract you later," she promised. "I'll see you at work." With that, she slipped out the door and flew away.

Hades stared after her for long moments, aware he looked like a pining fool. He couldn't quite bring himself to care. This shift was so incredible, of a depth so unexpected, he wanted to wallow in the warmth of it.

He finally turned away and padded back into the house to ingest coffee and get ready. And to figure out how to clean up an avalanche of petals…

___________

After a swift stop at her apartment to shower and dress, Persephone arrived at Tower 1 and hurried to the elevator, pressing the call button a little harder than necessary. While she impatiently waited, she pulled out her phone and started tapping out a message. 

Persephone: Made it with 10 minutes to spare. 😅

Hades: Excellent! I'm in traffic at the moment, so I'll be just a tiny bit late. The dogs were a bit enthusiastic about playing in all the petals. Even Cordon Bleu.

Persephone: Did you get a picture?? I'm so sorry I couldn't stay to clean up. I feel bad for leaving such a mess. 😩

Hades: It's quite alright. To be honest, I didn't really clean it up all that much myself.

_ <photo attachment> Six dogs in various wallow/happy states in piles of petals, with_ _Cordon Bleu scowling and very carefully not looking at them._

Don't be fooled by the sourpuss. He was playing enthusiastically until he realized I was watching him. 🙄

Persephone: 😍👍

Hades: _< photo attachment> Cerberus in passenger seat looking happy, a small pile of p_ _ink and blue petals around his feet._

This gentleman insisted on bringing some this morning. Only way I could get him to leave the house.

Persephone: 😂 Did he carry them in his mouth??

Hades: Tried to carry in all three. I convinced him to limit it to one.

Persephone: My sweet boy. 😍

Ugh, Thanatos is here. Going radio silent for a little while.

Hades: All right. Text me when you're free.

_Long pause_

Persephone: Well, you have most of what you need for the trial today. 🙄

Hades: That does not sound good. What's missing?

Persephone: I asked Thanatos to do a portion of the research. Naturally, he didn't. Probably because I asked him. It's infuriating.

Hades: Asshole.

Does the trial need to be postponed at all?

Persephone: No, I can pull it together in time.

Hades: I have faith in you, sweetness. Does Thanatos need a session in the punishment shirt?

Persephone: Fates, no. Then he'll know I narked on him and that'll just make things worse.

Hades: I'll just have to keep an eye out for other times he's a lazy dick. He doesn't have to know it's two punishments in one.

Persephone: 😂 Does this count as favoritism?

Hades: A bit. Yes. Does that bother you?

_moderate pause_

Persephone: It kinda does, actually.

But then, Thanatos is a real lazy-bones.

Hades: I'll refrain if it bothers you, Kore. Fates know Thanatos does quite enough to earn my ire.

Persephone: It just doesn't seem fair.

Hades: I suppose that's not a good look for a fair minded judge...

Persephone: No, not really. 😂

Hey.

Hades: Yes, sweetness?

Persephone: Last night was really amazing.

Hades: It was, indeed. 😘

Could I entice you into doing it again?

Persephone: Probably. 😉

Hades: Mmm. That seems more iffy than I'd like. I shall have to consider what I can do to change that probably to a yes.

Persephone: Taking the goddess of spring to bed is a privilege to be earned. 😘

Hade: I continually strive to be worthy.

_Cerberus arrives at Persephone’s desk with a chocolate muffin from 'Tower 2 Bakery'._

_The note reads_

_"Just because."_

Persephone: _< photo attachment> Cerberus with the muffin_

_ <photo attachment> Selfie with Cerberus _

_ <photo attachment> Selfie having taken a huge bite of muffin with chocolate all over her face._

Persephone: Tonight?

Hades: I was expecting to have to earn it more, but I shan't say no. 😂 

The muffin really was just because. I sent him with it before I pledged to prove myself.

Persephone: Genuine actions are rewarded. 

I have to go get ready for the trial. I got a new chiton the other day.

Hades: I look forward to seeing it. I'm afraid I only have my same old robes.

Persephone: I think those "old" robes are the hottest thing I've ever seen you wear.

Hades: Hotter than nothing at all? 😉

Persephone: You're not wearing anything when you're wearing nothing at all, dear heart.

Totally different scenario. 🤓

Hades: I recall someone saying last night that I was wearing nothing but my skin.

Therefore, the state of wearing no clothing is still within the potential set of clothed states that could be hot. 😁

Persephone: OMG

I'll see you at the trial, nerd.

Hades: You know you like it.

Persephone: I _love_ it.

See you soon. 😘


	2. Hallway Rendezvous

Persephone swept into the courtroom carrying a short stack of scrolls and papers. She wore her hair long, put up in a simple hairstyle that was common in the mortal realm, bound with gold cord. She was excited to wear her new chiton out for the first time. It was her first time selecting a chiton on her own and she decided to depart from the white and light pink her mother always chose, opting instead for a deeper blue, girdled in the same gold cord. She pointedly avoided looking at the throne, except for when she dipped into the formal curtsey she gave the King before taking her seat. As she rose she looked at him from under her eyelashes and flashed a brief smile.

As Persephone entered, Hades carefully gave her no more than a cursory glance though his heart leapt at the sight of her chiton. The blue folds of cloth draped her body alluringly, the flow of the chiton making his fingers itch to touch. The simple headpiece nestled in her hair glittered in the torchlight.  _ She looks gorgeous… _

Restraining his thought, Hades inclined his head in polite acknowledgement of her curtsey and had to bite his lip to suppress a grin at the sight of her smile.

_ Focus, old man. You have a job to do. _

Persephone took her seat on one of the ornate chairs arranged on the floor to the right of the raised dais. She suppressed a smile at the look that flashed across his face when he'd seen her. She placed her papers on the table in front of her and turned to say hello to Hermes.

Hades did his best to avoid staring at Persephone and the graceful curves of the blue chiton against her pink skin. It would have been difficult enough to keep his eyes off her just from the chiton, but knowing what lay beneath?

He scowled a little, forcing his focus onto the scroll in his hand. This was not an auspicious start.

Persephone saw the scowl.  _ Oh dear _ . She maintained a cool and professional demeanor through the proceedings, particularly when presenting her evidence, in the hope that it would help him keep his mind on business.

Hades kept his focus on the trial with a bit of effort. The shade in question had not been the best in life and there was a great deal to consider in the balance of his actions, along with the precedent set by previous judgements on similar lives. Finally, he pronounced a probation for the shade and a lengthy period of community service before they would be allowed to learn an underworld trade, with a short stint in Tartarus being a near thing. Breathing a sigh of relief, he dismissed the courtroom attendants once the trial was over.

Persephone gathered up her papers and scrolls, chatting enthusiastically with Hermes, and headed toward the courtroom door. She turned and gave Hades a small wave. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Persephone," he called after her, his voice stern and commanding, "I require a moment of your time, if you please."

She stopped in her tracks, surprised and a little aroused at the authority in his tone. She turned to Hermes. "Go on, I'll catch you later." As Hermes left the room, Persephone turned and approached the throne deferentially. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

He rose from his throne, gathering his robes around his feet. "I have some follow-up questions on your research for this morning's trial." He stepped down from the dais. "Walk with me."

She clasped her scrolls to her chest. "Of course," she murmured, falling in step with him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. I only wish to clarify some things regarding your methodology." He led her out of the throne room and down a small, side corridor.

She looked up at him, brow furrowed.  _ What is he doing? _ "I'm happy to answer any questions you might have," she said, looking around to see whether they were observed.

"You've proved to be an incredible asset to this company from the time you came on. But it occurred to me today that I've not had anywhere near enough direct observation of your techniques." He turned and crowded her close to the wall, a seductive smile curving his lips.

She gasped and dropped her scrolls. "Hades," she whispered, looking up and down the hall, "what if someone sees?"

"Unlikely in the extreme here. This particular hall has been disused for quite some time." He bent down and kissed under her ear, purring heatedly, "I happen to think that little bit of risk just makes it sweeter..."

Persephone's body responded enthusiastically to the possibility of getting caught. She felt wetness seeping between her lips she moaned softly, tilting her head to expose her neck to him.

Hades chuckled as he kissed along her neck. "I know that sound. Do you like the idea of being caught making out with the king?" He wrapped his hands under her bottom and hoisted her up until the were eye to eye. "Are you getting wet?"

She nodded wordlessly as she slid her fingers into his hair, her eyes wide and her breath coming short. She'd never felt arousal like this, excitement at the idea of taking something forbidden in a forbidden place.

"I'll tell you a secret," he murmured, "These robes conceal a great deal. Though I should say I'll  _ show _ you a secret." He pressed close, letting the concealed beginnings of his erection press against her core. "You've been driving me nuts all morning in this dress," he whispered, and claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss.

As his firming member pressed against her, she moaned again, louder, and let him take her mouth with his own. Trusting him to hold her up, she lowered her hands to scrabble her skirt up around her thighs.

Hades groaned as he felt her movements, his hands kneading her ass. His tongue pressed against her lower lip, begging entry. She parted her lips to him, whimpering needily as her small hands started pulling at his robes. "Hades," she breathed against his lips.

He shifted one hand to help her, easily supporting her still with the other. "I had in mind a quick, intense make out session," he laughed breathlessly. "I take it you need more than that "

"Being taken by the King of the Underworld mere feet away from the place where he dispenses justice turns out to be way more of a turn on than I thought," she said, sheepish.

"I'm not about to argue with you," Hades whispered heatedly, freeing his erection from his robes and returning his grip to her ass. "Personally, I'm liking the idea of sending you off to work, dripping with my come."

She emitted an embarrassing, guttural noise at this as she slid one hand down to position him at her entrance. "Hades," she rasped, cradling his face in her hands.

"What is it, sweet?" he whispered as he pushed and slipped into her, sliding deep inside.

" _ That _ ," she growled softly. "That's what I needed.  _ Fates _ ." She closed her eyes in bliss as she adjusted to his thick length filling her. "You feel incredible."

Hades rumbled low in his chest with pleasure as he hilted inside her. "We should be fast so we aren't missed. How does hard and quick suit you?"

"Hard and quick," she gasped. " _ Yes _ ."

He chuckled dirtily and drew back, lunging hard into her body. Beginning a pounding rhythm, Hades withdrew again, full length, and thrust hard, plunging deeply into her. .

Persephone buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries. Her body tensed almost immediately and, after a few heartbeats, she came, clenching around him hard.

Hades growled low and pumped hard into her. "Fuck yes. Come for me, Kore!" He kissed her ardently as he pounded into her body. She whimpered against his lips as a new orgasm washed over her. She shuddered and jerked in his embrace as his pounding cock drew the overwhelming sensation out so long she thought she'd lose consciousness.

"Given my druthers," he murmured to her, "I'd fuck you until you couldn't take any more. But we don't have the time. So, I'm going to come for you, Kore. I'm going to fill you up."

"Yes," she gasped. "Come for me, Hades." She clung to him and readied herself for the onslaught.

He thrust hard into her for a handful of strokes, panting hard against her neck. The fire in his loins roared to a conflagration and Hades came deep inside her with a shout swiftly muffled against her neck.

She started to come again almost immediately, the sensation spiking as he emptied himself into her in long pulses. Her sheath clasped around him, pulling him deeper, and she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out.

He inhaled sharply at the bite, and bucked harder into her in response, groaning rhythmically as his climax seared through his body.

The spasms inside her went on for long, long moments until at last they faded into aftershocks. She clung to him, panting and trembling and pressing desperate kisses against his neck.

As he stilled against her, Hades arched his neck back, granting her all the access he could. "This is the point I'd prefer to be able to take you to bed and cuddle you until we were ready again."

She laughed huskily against his skin. "I'd prefer that, too," she murmured. "Oh, I never asked you..."

"Mmm, yes?" He hummed contentedly, the feeling of her laughter sparking a quiet joy.

She smiled as she nipped his earlobe. "Do you like my new chiton?"

"I think that's a criminal understatement," he chuckled. "You're gorgeous in it and I'd love the chance to unwrap you."

"Maybe I'll wear it tonight...?" She pulled back to look at him, eyelids heavy with pleasure. "Would you like that?"

He inhaled, his cock twitching just a bit inside her, despite his spent state. "I would like that very much."

Her breath caught in surprise as she felt him twitch. "All right, consider it done. What time should I come over?"

"How long will it take you to gather things from home to be ready for a sleepover?"

She chuckled. "So right away, then."

"As soon as you're able." He kissed under her jaw and along her pulse. "I have some plans for you."

She tipped her head back with a sigh. "Oh? What kind of plans?"

"I shan't tell. Except that they include my thwarted designs on your person from this morning."

She giggled. "I am sorry about that, sweetheart." After a moment of enjoying his lips on her throat, she sighed. "We need to get back to work, Hades."

"We do," he agreed regretfully. He took a deep breath and pulled back, letting his softening member slip out of her.

She groaned as he left her, pressing her forehead against his. "I miss you already."

"I know, sweet. I'm sorry." He gently lowered her to the floor, helping right the folds of her chiton.

Persephone smiled as her thighs slid against each other, evidence of their desperate lust. "I imagine I'll live," she said, straightening his robes, then bending to pick up the scrolls she'd dropped. "Do you like the color?" she asked, gesturing to her slightly rumpled gown. "I've never worn blue before."

"I might be partial," he said with a grin, "but I happen to think blue looks quite good on you. And  _ in _ you." He smoothed down a fold of her dress. "Sweetness, you look stunning."

She straightened and grinned, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks. "Thank you. I've always liked the way you look in mortal realm clothing." Her blush deepened. "I like the way it shows off your shoulder."

He hummed. "Thank you. I've always liked this garb for the easy access to things, but I'm a cruder sort."

She smirked. "I wondered why you didn't comment on the easy access. I thought surely you'd say something uncouth about my lack of under-things."

He blushed. "I was so focused on getting you alone, then eager surprise when you were so needful. It didn't even occur to me." He pulled a face. "I regret the missed opportunity..."

"It's not too late," she remarked, eyebrow raised.

He grinned wolfishly. "Indeed not." Hades cupped her cheek in one hand and bent to whisper heatedly in her ear. "I'm going to be half-hard the rest of the day thinking about your thighs slick with the evidence of our coupling. Then, when you get to my place tonight, I'm going to throw back your skirts and enjoy that quick, easy access to your lovely body."

Persephone shivered. "I want you to text me and tell me how aroused and distracted you are," she whispered.

"I definitely will," he purred, stepping back and straightening his robes. "I would like you just as aroused and distracted by this evening."

"Normally I would say something sassy like, 'You can certainly try'..." She trailed off and looked up at him. "But I do believe I've met my match."

"Doesn't mean I won't give it my best effort." He winked. "Wouldn't do to have you getting bored with me so early."

_ I'm not sure that's possible _ . She smiled. "I look forward to seeing what you can do." She retrieved her phone, hidden in a secret pocket of her chiton. "Hades, the time! We've been down here too long." She turned to hurry back toward the throne room.

He hurried after her, his longer legs allowing him to catch up and fall into step alongside, his face once more the politely distant mask of a busy king.

They crossed through the throne room and got on the elevator. "I hope that my demonstration was helpful, Your Majesty," she murmured deferentially. "Please let me know if you have any other questions about my information gathering processes."

He nodded. "I certainly will. I have to say I was impressed by what I've seen, but I'm sure you understand that such things require repeat evaluation."

"Of course," she replied as a harried looking nymph boarded the elevator and it lurched into motion once the doors were shut. "I'm certainly open to suggestions for improving my methods. Your experience is very valuable."

The elevator dinged after a few floors. "This is me," Persephone said. "Have a good afternoon, Your Majesty."

He inclined his head to her politely, resisting the urge to kiss her sweetly. "And you as well, Persephone. I'm pleased you were so receptive to my suggestions."

"Always, Your Majesty," she said with a smile, and stepped off the elevator, resisting the urge to look back but putting a little extra sway in her hips as she walked away.

Hades glanced sideways at the nymph next to him in the elevator. She was absorbed in riffling through the papers she carried, so he took pleasure in eyeing Persephone and the sway of her hips appreciatively as she walked away.

___________________

Persephone: So how distracted are you on a scale of 1 to 10?

Hades: About a four at the moment. I walked back in to the temp PA whining about how a program Hecate showed them how to use wasn't working. Sort of killed my arousal high.

Persephone: Well that sucks.

What if I told you I didn't put my underthings back on when I changed into my

normal clothes?

Hades: Well, that is much more promising! How slick do you feel?

Persephone: I can feel it on my thighs when I walk. And I had to put my wrap on my chair to sit

on because I'm afraid I'll leak.

_ long pause _

Hades: Thought you might like to know I twitched at that. Fates, that mental image is so

damn sexy. I wish I could see it.

Persephone: You could always come up with some reason to swing by my desk. 😉

Hades: Sweetness, what I want to do to you is not fit for public viewing. If I see your

thighs, slick with our come, I'm not going to be able to restrain myself.

_ long pause _

Persephone: Now daydreaming about you taking me on my desk, right in front of Thanatos's

stupid face.

Hades: What about sitting at your desk, trying to work, while I'm underneath it, snaking

my long, long tongue deep inside you?

Persephone: 😳 Wait, what?

Hades: You've seen my snake-tongue, yes? Imagine that sliding inside you.

_ very long pause _

Hades: Kore?

Persephone: Hey, sorry. I was so flustered I needed to go sit in the bathroom for a little bit. 😂

I can't believe I never connected those dots.

Hades: Good flustered or bad flustered? If the latter, I apologise.

Persephone: Oh, good. Good flustered. I blushed so hard I had to leave before somebody said

something.

Hades: I'm tempted to head down there now and hide myself under your desk, but I think

I like the idea of denying the both of us until this evening. Though I'd call my

distraction level six or seven.

_ <photo attachment> Prominent bulge in his lap _

Persephone: There's definitely something to be said for denying one's self. The release is so

much better…

Hades: We are definitely having "dessert" first tonight. 😉

Persephone: Oh, good. You know how I feel about that.

Hades: What about when you're dessert?

Persephone: That's even better.

🍑🥧

Hades: Distraction level 10. I'm trying to imagine how you taste.

Persephone: Too bad you have to wait...

Hades: Indeed. It's a perfect tragedy. Especially since that's what I was going to do this

morning before someone had to leap out of bed... 😉

Persephone: Well. Now it's too bad I have to wait.

Hades: I'll make it up to you.

_ <photo attachment> Selfie of him leaning his chin on one hand, running his _

_ tongue over his lower lip _

Persephone: _< photo attachment> Selfie of her biting her lip, twirling her hair with her finger,_

_ and flashing some serious Do Me Eyes _

Hades: Mmm. You smell like honey. I bet you taste of it as well. Like perfect nectar.

_ long pause _

Persephone:  OMG Thanatos caught me taking that selfie and hasn't stopped bugging me

about who I sent it to. 🙄

Hades:  Oh damn. I'm sorry, Kore. We should probably rein it in.

Persephone: Yeah, I need to focus up. I'll have to stay late if I don't get this stuff done.

Hades:  Then I'll let you alone to work hard, sweetness. I'll see you this evening.

Persephone: 😘

Hades: I'm headed out. The two of us will eagerly await you at home. Though for rather

different reasons.

_ <photo attachment> Hades laughing as Cerberus noms his hair _

I think he (we) may get spoiled with you coming over so often. 😉

Persephone: You are both adorable. 💓

I'll let you know when I'm on my way.

_ long pause _

Persephone:  Okay, on my way. 😘

Hades:  Come to the side entrance. Seems better to go with it as a 'just in case'.

Persephone:  👍


	3. Attentions of a King

Persephone landed lightly on the doorstep at the side door of Hades' house. She'd redressed as she'd been for the trial that morning, and carried a tote bag with street clothes, pajamas, and other necessary items for an overnight away from home. Though she’d spent the previous night, there was something about deliberately packing to stay over at his house that set her pulse to racing. She rapped sharply on the door, hoping that he'd be able to hear her.

She didn’t have long to wait. As the God of the Dead in all his glory opened the door with a flourish, Persephone felt her mouth fall open in surprise. He’d dressed for a trial, swathed in a dark chiton and himation that were such dark indigo that they were nearly black, shot through with silver thread that lit with stardust glimmer. His bare, muscled shoulder with its patchwork of luminescent scars seemed to beg for her touch. She stared at him for a moment, then smiled broadly. "Hi."

"You," Hades murmured, lifting her hand and kissing it, "look beautiful."

"So do you," she said, a trifle breathlessly, giving in to temptation and reaching up to caress his bare shoulder. He grinned, a mix of arousal and tenderness, and shivered lightly at her touch. Stepping back into the house, he took her hands and pulled her inside. She followed him eagerly, pushing the door shut behind her with her foot. 

"What's on the agenda for this evening, Your Majesty?" she asked with a wink.

"I'm afraid I intend to ravish you a bit, my dear," he murmured with a smile. "And I would like it very much if you ravished me in return."

"Only a bit?" She pulled a face.

He paused and looked down at her with a wicked glitter in his eyes. "Does that not meet your needs?" He pulled her in tight against his body so that she could not help but feel his erection. "Would you prefer to be utterly taken?"

She gasped audibly at the feeling of his ready arousal. "I think I would  _ always _ prefer to be utterly taken," she murmured, giving him a sultry look.

"So be it," he rumbled, a gleam of mischief in his eye, before he hoisted her bodily and slung her over his shoulder, plucking up her bag in his other hand.

She squealed with laughter as he grabbed her, giggling helplessly as he carried her away.

"I have to say, out of all the spoils I ever won, you are the most delightful." Hades headed toward the lounge adjacent to the pool. He caressed her ass over his shoulder as he set down her bag just inside the door to the luxuriously appointed room.

She craned around to try and look at him. "When did you ever  _ win _ me?" she asked, putting on an indignant air. "I am  _ my own _ woman, Your Majesty."

He prowled over to a thickly upholstered chaise lounge. "Own woman or no, when you're looking to get ravished, that makes you mine." His fingers delved shallowly between her thighs as he growled. "My own conquered spoils, to do with as I please."

"What does a conquering king do with his spoils?" she asked, breath coming short. "What is the fate of his newly acquired property?"

"A king's war spoils face a unique fate." He carefully lifted her off his shoulder and laid her back on the lounge, bracing over her, looming. "Not to be locked away in some treasure room, but to be actively..." he nuzzled against her ear, "... fervently..." His breath was warm against her neck as he kissed her pulse. "... _ appreciated _ ."

She drew a shuddering breath. None of her other lovers had inspired this kind of excitement and anticipation. This feeling that she was about to be devoured. "Appreciated?" she purred. "Well, that doesn't seem like such a terrible fate.

He chuckled, low and filthy. "A king's appreciation is not like that of others. You face a reality of crying out with ecstasy until you're hoarse, coming until you cannot think straight, and being coaxed into every orgasm I can wring from your shuddering body."

Persephone stretched beneath him, raising her hands to rest in the puddle of her hair above her head. "Do your worst, captor," she growled softly.

"I fully intend to, feisty one." He nipped at the line of her throat and kissed his way down to her shoulder. His hand cupped over the curve of her hip, kneading the pliant flesh.

She sighed as she tilted her head. "Do you like your conquests feisty, captor?" she purred. "Or do you prefer quiet compliance from your property?"

"There is a time and place for deference. I am not interested in the kind of obedience I get at work." He nuzzled into the cleavage of her gown. "I much prefer spice to blandness."

"Well then," she breathed. "I suppose I should make you work for it." She pushed against his chest with her hands and moved to squirm out from under him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head in a light but firm grip, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

She struggled against his grip. "I had it in mind to attempt an escape, captor," she grinned.

"There is no escape from what I have planned for you," he growled. Hades stroked his other hand over her thigh, bringing her legs up around his waist and letting the hem of her chiton fall to her waist.

Persephone gasped, still pulling against his hands. "Villain," she whispered heatedly. “Scoundrel."

"The worst," he murmured, drifting his hand along the back of her bared thigh, close to her core. As his fingers danced over her skin, Hades grinned. "But I think you like that. Only a scoundrel could take you as fully as you need."

"What do you know of what I need, captor?" she challenged, pressing her hips upward. "Brute." She pulled hard against his grip, nearly slipping out.

Hades firmed his grasp and bent down to growl in her ear, "I can  _ smell _ you." He buried his face against her neck, nipping at her pulse as his fingers teased against her wet folds. "You smell sublime and I'm hungry to taste you. If you claim you don't need that... well. The slickness of your lips says otherwise."

She let out a breathy cry as he touched her, bucking against him lightly. "We'll just have to see whether your judgment is sound. Malefactor."

Hades chuckled. "Let's see if that sass holds up while you're squealing in pleasure." He lifted her hips high with one hand, allowing her dress to fall further around her waist. She was nearly bent double as he lifted her to his eager mouth and his tongue snaked out and lapped along her furrow in a long stroke.

Persephone cried out, surprised. She stared at Hades with wide eyes. "Fates," she gasped. " _ Fates _ ."

He smirked and licked slowly along her folds again before edging deeper, curling with sinuous dexterity against her nub. The tip flicked over the sensitive flesh in teasing movements.

She bucked hard against him with another, louder cry. She pulled against his iron grip, helpless to do anything but take the pleasure he gave her.

Hades hummed as he withdrew his tongue. "A bit of a taste, sweetness. Never fear. There's more to come. But I need both hands." He settled her back against the chaise and grasped the ends of her girdle, drawing it off. He swiftly looped it around her wrists and padded around to tie off the other end of the restraint.

Persephone lay, eyes wide and mouth open. "Villain! It's not enough that you already hold me captive?" A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and her belly tensed with arousal.

"No. It is not," he rumbled, rising from his crouch after tying her restraints to the leg of the chaise. He trailed his fingers over her outstretched arms. "I assure you, little goddess. You want both of my hands free."

She arched against the flirting touch on her skin. "What are you going to do to me?" she panted.

He circled around and knelt in front of her, bending to kiss her bared lower belly. "My worst, remember?" he whispered against her skin.

She moaned softly, arching against the brush of his lips. "Ah yes," she sighed. "Please do your worst."

Hades chuckled, slipping his hands under her bottom to hold her against his mouth and kissing along the crease of her thigh. His cock throbbed, in excited arousal at their game and in anticipation of burying himself in her. He held back his need with a little effort. He hadn't been exaggerating that he hungered to taste her, and the small lap he'd gotten had been intoxicating. He nuzzled into the soft curls between her thighs

She moaned again, tilting her hips upward. " _ Please _ ," she gasped, straining against her bonds.

He growled. "You'll have it when I see fit, captive." His tongue flirted along her furrow, dipping shallowly into her sheath and dancing over her clit before withdrawing.

"Oh, you  _ are _ a scoundrel," she panted, straining toward him. "This is how you appreciate your stolen treasures?"

"I appreciate them slowly and thoroughly, little goddess. I should think you'd be appreciative of that consideration. I aim to do this properly." His tongue pressed against her clit once more, massaging the little bud firmly before sliding down to circle her entrance.

She made a mewling noise and arched against his touch. "Gods," she whimpered. "Yes."

He lapped back up, pressing against the taut nub once more as he lengthened his tongue and slipped it inside her. Hades gripped her hips, kneading slightly, and he watched her face closely, eager to soak up every sign of pleasure.

Persephone's eyes sprang wide as she felt his tongue slide inside her, deeper than was possible. "Hades," she gasped. "Oh, gods!" She bucked her hips upward, urging him deeper.

He kept his tongue still and let the movement of her hips fuck her onto his tongue. He probed up along the top of her channel for the swollen ridge of sensitive flesh.

She arched and cried out as the probing presence pressed against the secret pleasure spot inside her. The pressure built in delightful waves, and she squirmed and panted and whimpered.

Hades growled low in satisfaction to see her display of pleasure. The flat of his tongue massaged her clit as the tip slipped in and out, stroking the spot inside as it delved deep.

The climax took her by surprise, hitting fast and hard, and she screamed as she twisted under his ministrations.

Hades kept up the deep, probing contact, loving her wild abandon as she came undone. The throbbing in his groin was near overpowering and he reached down with one hand, pressing against his erection with his palm, badly needing counter-pressure.

The wave of pleasure subsided at last and she fell limp, panting. Her core throbbed and spasmed, craving to be filled.

As she fell back limp, Hades pressed deep once more. The feeling of her spasming around his tongue as he pleasured her was strange and incredible.

_ And I was right. She does taste sublime. _

She moaned as he pressed deeper, feeling the walls of her sheath shivering around his otherworldly tongue. The sensation was so strange but so amazing, and it wasn't long before the simple movements tipped her over the edge again.

Hades growled hungrily as she convulsed again. There was a touching sense of power in having her restrained so under his control. She trusted him with this and the knowledge was heady. He flexed his tongue as thickly as it could go, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Persephone cried out again as he flexed inside her, stoking the tremors of her fading orgasm and taking her to the peak again. "Hades!"

He made an inquisitive noise, focused on pleasuring her.

"You're incredible," she panted. "The best I've ever had. The  _ best _ ."

He hummed, touched and pleased. As the climax faded, he withdrew his tongue from inside her with one last lap over her clit. The growling need in his belly could no longer be ignored. "I need to be inside you," he murmured, standing and setting about freeing himself from his robes.

She whimpered as his tongue left her, her hips flexing in need. "Hurry," she whispered as her channel twitched around nothing.

He pulled back the folds of his robes, freeing his cock and he stroked it as he knelt on the chaise between her thighs, displaying himself for her as much as easing his burning need. "Easy, sweetness. You'll have me."

Hades bent over her, gathering her legs in his hand as he positioned himself at her wet core. He propped her ankles over his shoulders, leaving her wide open, and plunged deep, hilting in one smooth stroke.

Persephone watched him avidly, eyes still widening slightly at the size of him. She out an animalistic sound of pleasure as he filled her, eyes rolling back in bliss.

"Fates, you're gorgeous," he growled and began pumping in and out of her, beginning slow in order to relish the wet clasp of her body.

She groaned as he started to move inside her. "How do you feel so incredible?" she gasped.

He chuckled. "I don't know, sweet. But I'm certainly glad you approve." He bucked a little harder into her. "Though it seems fitting for 'the best you've ever had'."

She looked at him with a wry smile. "I notice that you make no commitments as to my overall quality. But perhaps that's not important when it comes to spoils of war."

He snorted. "Just because I  _ haven't _ doesn't mean I  _ won't _ , needy one." He lunged into her. "You feel so amazing that I couldn't stand to not be inside you for another moment. Even when I was tasting you as I've craved to all day." He grinned crookedly down at her. "I only capture the finest spoils. And you are the  _ finest _ ."

"Did you like how I taste, then?" she asked a bit breathlessly, her whole body shifting with each thrust.

"I loved it," he growled, "You're sweeter than honey. Even more so because it's your pleasure I'm tasting."

"The best you've ever tasted?" she grinned.

"By far," he purred, steadily increasing his rhythm. "I'm not about to let such a treasure go now that I've had a taste. You're doomed to remain a captive forever."

"You're welcome," she purred back. "And I suppose captivity has its perks."

"Yes. Fucked within an inch of your life on a regular basis." He bent forward, beginning to fold her double, and pounded in for a few thrusts. Persephone shrieked at the increased pressure from this new angle and clamped down on him as an orgasm crashed over her

Hades grinned broadly. "I love how responsive you are." He fell into a fast, firm rhythm, bottoming out on each stroke.

What followed was a steady string of climaxes, hitting her one after the other with increasing intensity. She clutched at her bonds and held on for dear life as he pounded her.

Hades watched with pride and satisfaction as she came again and again. "You're coming so hard and so fast for me, Kore," he rumbled, kissing her calf where it lay against his shoulder. "You feel so good clamping down around me. I want you to have your fill, then when you're sated, I'm going to come for you. Sweetness, you've got me so  _ hard _ ." He hilted in her with a growl.

"I know," she panted, "I can feel it." She tensed as another orgasm rocketed through her.

As she clamped down again, his pleasure spiked sharply. The denial of the day was having its effect and, now that he was buried inside her, the hours of wanting would not be denied. His strokes stuttered and Hades bit back a muffled curse.

"What's this, captor? Are you reaching the end of your tether?" She bucked up into him as much as she could, encouraging him.

"No," he ground out."Of course not." It was a plea with himself as much as a denial of the inevitable.  _ Come on... _ But the roaring fire of need would not be denied, and the coil of arousal suddenly snapped taut. Hades arched his back and cried out raggedly as his climax suddenly slammed through him, wrenching his release into her in burst after burst.

Persephone cried out as his climax triggered another in her. She quivered around him as he had his release, mewling and gasping in pleasure as he filled her.

Hades bent over her, braced with one hand on the back of the chaise, the other cradling her legs against his chest in a shuddering grip. He twitched and jerked against her, consumed by the climax, until finally it abated, leaving him limp and panting.


	4. Uncertain Captivity

She gazed up at him, still bent almost double and eyes glazed with pleasure. "You've well and truly conquered me, captor," she murmured hoarsely.

He looked down at her, his chest heaving, and had to swallow hard before he could muster voice to speak. It took no small effort to keep up the game. He rather felt as though he'd been the one conquered.

"Of course," he said, managing a flippant smirk. "I didn't get where I am without knowing how to properly snare my spoils."

"Kiss me," she demanded with a sultry smile. “I can’t be properly snared without a proper kiss.

He grinned and shifted her legs around his waist, cupping a hand around the back of her neck. Hades pressed his lips to hers in a tender caress.

Persephone kissed him back eagerly. When they came up for air she asked, "Now that you've successfully convinced me that being your captive is quite a pleasant experience, do you think you could untie me?"

"I was about to," he chuckled, "before a certain someone needily demanded kisses." He slipped free of her with a groan and rose to pad around the chaise.

She whimpered as he left her, hips shifting for sensation almost involuntarily. "Is it inappropriate for a captive to make such demands of her captor?" she purred.

"Some might say so. I don't." He unfastened the knots. "Remember, I said I liked spice." He came back around the chaise and eased her arms back down to her sides as he stretched out next to her.

She stretched and flexed her fingers as she turned toward him. "You're rather a kind captor," she murmured with a smile.

"I look after my prizes." Hades grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why indulge in needless cruelty when there's pleasure to be had?"

She chuckled as she snuggled into his embrace. "So. You like my dress, then?"

"A bit," he said wryly. "Feel free to wear it anytime. Though I can't promise I won't accost you when you do "

"I suppose the whole reason I'd wear would be to get you to accost me," she smiled. "Do I look nice in blue?"

"Sweetness, you look incredible in blue. Especially this shade. The contrast with your skin just begs to be touched. Yet more temptation to accost.”

“I'm not sure whether that means I should wear it more often or not...if I do we might not get anything done." She giggled. "Except each other."

"We should probably keep it limited." He nuzzled under her ear. "Save it for days we know it'll be slow."

"Mm," she hummed. "Or maybe just for trial days. I rather like knowing that I'm able to distract the great arbiter of justice in the afterlife even as he's dispensing it."

"Tease," he murmured, "Are you looking for more back-hallway couplings? Because I'm more than happy to oblige you."

"Oh, yes. Although..." she paused thoughtfully. "I'd rather like you to take me on your throne some day," she whispered heatedly.

He stared at her for a moment. The idea wrung a twist of arousal through his belly, despite the recent orgasm. The images of all the different ways he could take her on his throne flashed through his mind and Hades swallowed hard before whispering in a strangled voice, "I... am sure that can be arranged..."

A self-satisfied smile curved her pink lips. "You would like that, wouldn't you, captor," she purred.

"So smug..." Hades lifted her bodily and shifted to lie on his back, draping Persephone over his chest. "I shall have to see about fucking that smugness out of you."

"Oh, but it's the fucking that makes me smug," she murmured, brushing her lips over his. "I have a king at my mercy."

"A king who's the best you ever had," he murmured with a wry smile. "I have my own reasons to be smug."

She smiled against his mouth. "You've earned it," she whispered. "You brought a powerful fertility goddess to her knees." Her tongue slid over his bottom lip. "Metaphorically speaking."

"Mmm." He met her tongue with his own and kissed her. "If you wanted to make that literal, I wouldn't stop you. I like the idea of looking down at you taking me in your mouth." He shivered lightly.

She sucked his bottom lip between hers and nipped lightly. "Perhaps if you are very good," she purred.

"Sweetheart, I am  _ super _ b." He waggled his eyebrows outrageously.

She laughed out loud. "More than superb," she murmured, kissing him deeply.

"I was trying to be modest, but very well." He laughed out loud. "You, yourself, are perfection. And I was right. You do taste like the finest nectar."

She blushed slightly at this. "I'm glad you approve," she murmured, kissing him again. "I can taste myself on your lips."

Hades stroked his hands up and down her back. "And do you like the flavor of yourself with the flavor of kisses?"

"I do," she hummed, lapping gently at his lip. "I like it very much. And I like the feel of your hands on my skin. But I want the feel of all your skin against mine." She pulled at the pin holding his chiton in place.

"I feel much the same." He searched out the pins for her chiton, pulling them free. "As much as enjoyed simply tossing your skirts up, I would very much like to see you naked."

She smiled, sultry and sweet, and stood, pulling the fine wool of his garment away from his body. Her eyes raked over him, taking in every curve and angle of his perfect body. "You are breathtaking," she murmured, letting her own chiton slip to the floor, revealing her immortal form to him fully.

Hades inhaled at the sight of her and propped up on his elbows to watch her avidly. "I don't think I could ever tire of seeing you like this." His gaze roved over her slowly, taking in every soft, perfect curve. His hands itched to touch her and he held one out, beckoning her back into his embrace.

She crawled back onto the chaise with him, draping herself over him again. "I get the sense that you like looking at me naked, captor," she breathed.

"You're rather intuitive," he remarked dryly. "I have a beautiful woman in my power. Why should I not enjoy looking?" His arms draped comfortably around her. "I noticed something. Despite my malefactor self, you came back to me of your own volition." He purred in her ear. "I think you like being captive."

She sighed. "I will admit that, thus far, my captivity has not been entirely unpleasant." She nipped his earlobe and gave a low laugh. "But how do you know that I'm not just trying to lull you into a false sense of security so I can escape?"

"I shall just have to be eternally vigilant," he murmured. "If it's not been entirely unpleasant, that implies a certain amount of unpleasantness. Tell me what it is, so that I may become a better captor."

"Well, you stole me bodily away and ravished me most completely, yet you've offered me no other hospitality. Not even wine to quench my thirst." She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "It doesn't inspire confidence in my future treatment, villain."

"That is shameful treatment indeed! I wouldn't blame you for plotting an escape. Hmm. I'd offer to retrieve wine, but that would require you getting off me. What about a promise, once we are done here, of the finest wine and foods a king can offer, and a luxurious bed in which to sleep?"

She pondered this for a moment."I accept your terms," she said at last.

"Excellent! I'm so glad we have an accord." He smiled as he kneaded the muscles of her back. "But for now, we are in this excellent position. What would you like to do with it?"

She sighed in contentment as he pressed the tension of the day out of her. "This is good," she murmured. "But I'm open to other suggestions."

"I've experienced your hands," he murmured. "and your lovely body. But I've not yet had your sweet mouth wrapped around me. I would like that very much."

She hummed as she pressed a kiss to his chest. "A captive needs to meter out her offerings to keep her captor interested, I think. So I fear you may need to wait." She looked up at him and smirked.

"I think it's safe to say that you won't be losing my interest anytime soon. But very well. Keep your secrets." He brought up one hand and palmed her breast, rubbing the nipple.

Persephone inhaled sharply as he caressed the sensitive bud. "Are you going to try to keep me compliant by wearing me out, captor?"

He took on an affronted look. "I would never resort to such tactics. I'm merely trying to sway you with pleasures."

"I'm not sure I believe you," she chuckled. Just at that moment her stomach let out a rumble and her chuckle turned into a laugh. "I think my belly would like to be swayed with pleasures, though."

"I'm sure I can oblige it. A tray of succulent meats, cheeses, and fruits. Pita and hummus. Fair warning, I aim to keep you naked."

"I will stay naked if that's what is required for you to feed me," she sighed. "All of that sounds delicious." Her stomach rumbled again.

"I'd feed you even without nudity. I simply enjoy the view." He gathered her against his chest and stood. He raised an eyebrow. "If I put you down, will you run away?"

She wiggled her toes as they dangled in the air. "I promise I will not run away, captor," she said solemnly.

"Very well." He let her slide down his body until her feet rested on the floor.

She stepped backward and sank down on the chaise lounge, reclining and stretching her body out for his visual enjoyment. "I promise to be here when you get back," she purred.

"I'll hold you to that," he promised with a smirk, looking her over lustfully. "Remember, I can be ... dedicated to a pursuit."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she arched her back, stretching with a small squeak. "Do hurry, captor, lest I expire from hunger."

Hades muttered under his breath as he padded out of the room, "Demanding thing." But he was grinning as he headed to the kitchen.

Persephone shivered slightly as he left.  _ I don't know if I'll ever get used to how cold it is here. _ She drew Hades's chiton over herself for a blanket and relaxed into the chaise, closing her eyes. It had been a mentally exhausting day.

Even with the exhaustion, though, being with Hades was an amazing recharge. Even with this game they were playing.

_ There’s something about him. Something about us. It’s always been so easy to talk with him, to be around him, I don’t know why this would be different, but if anything what I feel for him seems even stronger and deeper. _


	5. A Captor Snared

Hades prepared a tray loaded with food and poured two glasses of a wine to compliment the foods. As he returned to the lounge, he saw her curled under his chiton and groaned in chagrin. "Sweetness, I'm so sorry. I can go turn up the heat for you."

"Hm?" She blinked up at him. "Oh, no. As long as you're here to keep me warm I'll be fine," she said, smiling sweetly as she sat up and let the chiton fall away from her chest.

His eyes unabashedly roamed her breasts as he set the tray of food and wine on the low table next to the chaise and sank down onto it next to her. He spread the fabric over both their laps and curled his arm around her shoulders. "Let me warm you up, then."

She snuggled into his side and reached out to pluck a piece of cheese from the tray. "Thank you for all this," she said. "It looks wonderful."

"You're welcome, Kore," he murmured, lifting his wine glass. He took a sip and said quietly, "So, I was wondering something..."

She picked up her own glass. "Oh? What's that?"

"Did you mean it that I'm the best you've ever had?" he preened a little.

She smirked as she sipped her wine. "I did." She looked at him. "Am I the best you've ever had?"

"By an order of magnitude." He grinned teasingly, "I'm sure that has  _ everything _ to do with you being a fertility goddess and not the sense of connection we had last night. I mean, nymphs just cannot compare..."

She blushed slightly. "Well. I'd like to think the connection was the cherry on top of the Best Sex Sundae." She took another sip. "Have you ever been with another goddess, or just nymphs? You don't have to say who, I’m just curious."

"A few of the minor underworld goddesses over the years," he said quietly. "But mostly nymphs. They usually are too enamored with the idea of sex with a king to get too caught up in who I am. Deities generally find me too distasteful. Or, like Hecate, they just aren't interested."

"Distasteful?" She looked at him curiously, brow furrowed. "What on earth could they find distasteful? Have they  _ seen _ you?"

He shrugged. "Most never see past the whole ‘legions of the dead in the Underworld’ thing. Then there's the example set by my brothers." He grimaced.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Your brothers are idiots. And so is everyone else for lumping you in with them when there's no indication whatsoever that you've earned that reputation." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, irritated. "I hate it when people do stuff like that. It's not fair." She leaned over to kiss his shoulder.

Hades smiled tenderly at her. "Thank you, sweetness. Though, I confess, it doesn't matter to me too much what the general population thinks." He cupped her cheek. "It matters to me what you think."

"Well I think that you're head and shoulders above even the best partner I've ever had. And because I care about you enough to stroke your ego, I will tell you: that partner was Ares." She smirked up at him.

"It's good to know that I'm better than that pup." He grinned broadly and scoffed a little, "Swaggering war god and he's never been in a real war."

Persephone's smirk grew. "Tell me more," she said casually, sipping her wine.

"He's taken part in countless mortal realm battles, of course. It's his domain. But that's hardly challenging for a god. He's more like a supervisor who pretends he's the one doing the work." Hades shook his head disgustedly. "Insolent dick wouldn't have lasted ten minutes in the Titan war."

Persephone sputtered into her wine glass. "That's not the only place he didn't last ten minutes," she snorted, half under her breath.

Hades burst out laughing. "You're not serious... Oh,  _ Fates! _ " He snickered into his wine.

"I'm completely serious," she giggled helplessly. "And he was the best out of the others. Don't get me wrong. It was all fun, and it was good, but with you..." she shook her head.

He raised a grape to feed it to her. "Tell me more about how it is with me," he purred, "What makes me the best?"

She plucked the grape from his fingers with her teeth. "No, no. We've been talking about you this whole time. I want to talk about me. What makes me the best?" She grinned

Hades grinned at her and stole a grape flavored kiss. "That has as much to do with things outside a sexual encounter as anything within it. You matter to me as more than sex. It matters to me what you think, how you feel. When I seek to please you, it's not just because that's what a good lover does. I  _ want _ to please you. I've never really felt that with anyone." His grin took on a lewd quality. "That's the tender romance of it. Would you like to hear the raunchy part?"

She nodded eagerly. "I really would."

He bent down and purred filthily in her ear. "I have never had a lover so responsive, so eager, so able to arouse me with a glance. Everything about you is intoxicating. When I'm inside you, when I'm pleasing you, I never want to stop because it is better than anything I've experienced. I'm sure a fair bit is due to your fertility goddess nature, but it's also because you, sweetness, are incredible."

She shivered as he whispered to her, a grin spreading across her face. She drained the rest of her wine and slid off the chaise to kneel between his legs. She ran her hands up the tops of his muscled thighs and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip.

Hades blinked in surprise as she moved away suddenly, but his confusion cleared quickly as he saw her kneeling. He shuddered lightly at her touch and groaned her name as his cock twitched. "Kore..."

"Yes, Hades?" she replied, looked up at him, large eyes sparkling with mischief.

His shaft began to harden slowly as he reached out to caress her cheek, laying his other hand atop hers on his thigh. "Do you see what you're doing to me, sweet? Even the  _ idea _ of your touch gets me hard for you."

Persephone fixed her gaze on his swelling member and she licked her lips slowly. Leaning forward, she slowly drew her tongue up the ridge on the underside, then flicked it over the blunt head.

He groaned deep in his chest, ending on an undignified noise as her tongue swiped over the head. Hades drew his legs further apart to give Persephone plenty of room and stared down at her with lust-filled, needy eyes.

"Do I have something you need, captor?" she purred, nuzzling against the crease of his thigh and inhaling his musky scent.

"Your hands," he breathed, "your mouth. I need to feel them on me. Everywhere. Please, Kore."

She exhaled hot breath over his balls, then grazed them gently with her thumbs. "You need my hands and mouth?" she crooned. "Like this?" She wrapped her small hand around the base of him and slowly slipped the tip between her lips.

"Fates,  _ yes _ !" He cried out in a heartfelt groan. Hades fisted his hands into the upholstery as his cock surged and twitched between her lips.

She smiled around him and sucked gently as she stroked, humming softly.

" _ Oh _ !" He gasped out loud at the spike of pleasure her soft suction and humming caused.  _ Look at you. All ready to buck and tremble. _ But there was something new about this. It was hardly the first time he'd had lips around his dick, but the fact that it was her...

He gently cradled her face and whispered, "Oh, Kore."

She hummed louder and sucked more of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his sensitive head.

Hades flexed his hips up toward her, moaning quietly. "Sweet, that feels so good."

She hummed again, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could, pressing her lips to the top of her fist and moving them together to cover all of him in pleasure.

He combed back her hair away from her face, watching avidly as she worked to pleasure him with mouth and hands. _ She's everything. _

The thought arose unbidden, but he couldn't shake it. Everything about her was so good, felt so right.

She raised her eyes to meet his, smoldering with desire as she worked him over. She growled low in her throat, then lowered her eyes and increased her pace.

Hades groaning, as much from the possessive sounding growl as from the pleasure of her movements. "When it's time," he gasped, "I want to come in your mouth. I want to taste myself on your tongue."

She growled louder and sucked, squeezing him with her small hand. She worked him hard, determined to draw his finish out into her mouth.

Hades gave himself over to the pleasure she brought him, his rhythmic gasps and groans coming in time with her strokes. The tendrils of arousal threaded tighter and tighter until the knot coiling in his loins flared warningly. He gasped and bucked into her grip, a breath away from climax.

Persephone instinctively knew he was close and increased the pressure of her mouth and hand just a bit, while humming around him encouragingly.

Hades cried out and curled forward around her head as his orgasm tore free. He came into her mouth in long pulses, shuddering helplessly in her grip and keening quietly as pleasure surged through his body.

She hummed louder, in approval, and swallowed him down greedily. When he finally finished she dutifully cleaned him with her tongue, then sat back, licking her lips like a cat who'd just gotten cream, and smiled seductively.

Hades sat staring down at her as aftershocks sizzled through his body. His breathing gasped quietly as he chuckled, "How do I taste?"

Her smile broadened. "Like smoke and ambrosia." She rose and straddled his lap. Burying her fingers in his hair, she leaned in and kissed him gently.

Hades hummed and returned her kisses, holding her close. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, tasting himself, the smoke and ambrosia in the kisses.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she purred.

"Extremely," he murmured. "Sweetness, that was amazing." He kissed her tenderly for a few moments. "Do you think it'll become cliche if we keep saying everything is the best we've ever had?"

"Personally, I find it to be an excellent ego boost." She cupped his face in her small hands. "Does that mean it was the best you've ever had?" she smiled.

"It was. Your ego deserves all the boosting." He smiled softly at her. "Best blowjob I ever had. You're absolutely incredible."

"Good," she murmured. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I liked it, too."

Hades drew the fabric of his chiton up over them like a blanket, tucking it securely around her shoulders. "Shall I tell you a secret, Sweetness?"

"Yes, I love secrets." She kissed his cheek gently.

"I am captor and captive. This connection I feel with you... It's in nearly everything we do." He stroked his hands up and down her back under the covering as he spoke quietly. "You call me captor, but I feel just as ensnared as any captive... and I wouldn't change a thing.”

  
  



	6. If It Had Gone Differently

Persephone pulled back to look at him seriously, studying his face. "It feels like something special," she said at last. "I feel it, too." She laid her head back down on his shoulder. Persephone sighed, content. She'd never felt this comfortable with or close to anyone before. _I wonder what that means_ , she thought idly.

Hades hugged her tightly, a quiet joy filling every part of his being. He closed his eyes and tucked his face down against her shoulder, relaxing under her. He sifted through all of the contented feelings washing through him, from all of their time together. Over and over, he'd been struck by 'its never been like this'. _The common thread is her. She's not like anyone else. In any way. I've known for ages that she makes me feel comfortable, warm and snuggly, but I never expected this depth of it_. He kissed her shoulder and hugged her tight.

"Hades?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweet?"

"I'm better than Minthe, right?"

"In every respect," he said quietly. "There is no comparison."

"Good," she said primly. "I don't like her."

"I know you don't, sweetness. I was a fool to not see things as they truly were sooner. I still have nightmares sometimes about searching for you in Tartarus."

She sat back and looked at him, eyes wide. "You do?" she whispered.

He nodded, his voice quiet and pained as he whispered, "I was terrified. The 'what-if'...” He shivered and went on in a whisper, “If I'd gotten there just a little later...".

She cupped his face in her hands, heart twisting at the pained fear in his voice, "Oh, honey, I didn't know that."

"The king has a dreadful secret," he murmured, trying for a self-deprecating smile. "He worries."

She kissed him gently. "You don't need to worry about me anymore," she whispered. "I'm so much more powerful now."

"I know you are, sweetheart." He stroked her cheek. "The nightmares are much less prevalent now that you've come into your powers. I actually had one the other night with a pleasant twist. I arrived in Tartarus to find that you'd already dusted the shades and you were sitting there calmly filing your nails." He sighed. "It's a side effect of ruling, I think. I am so used to trying to keep the well-being of the realm in mind at all times, I default to low level worry... and Tartarus spiked that low level right into the stratosphere."

She pressed her forehead against his. "I have nightmares about it sometimes, too," she whispered.

"Understandable," he whispered, stroking her hair. "But as you said, you're much more powerful now. I bet you really could dust all of them on your own. Just let's not actually test this out, hmm?"

She laughed. "Fine," she huffed. "I won't go destroy all your shades. Picky."

"It's just bad optics, sweetness," he chuckled. "Just imagine. The fair minded judge consigns them to a certain level of punishment, then a rogue goddess comes along and obliterates them..."

She laughed with him, but felt a small twist in her stomach. _I don't much care for obliterating things anymore._ She buried her face in his neck with a sigh.

Hades stroked her back and murmured, "Have I told you lately how impressive I find you?"

"It bears repeating," she said, smiling against his neck. "How impressive _do_ you find me?"

"Extremely. You have shown more mastery of your powers in a shorter time than anyone I've seen, and remember I've been around awhile. You started off powerful enough to grow a forest in Tartarus, for Fates sake."

She leaned back and smiled at him. "That _was_ pretty awesome," she said with a grin. "I wasn't sure if it was even going to work. But I've had the most powerful of the Six Traitors Dynasty as my tutor," she murmured, tracing over the planes of his face with her fingertips. "That's an advantage that most gods and goddesses don't have."

"I've merely shown you how to hone," he smiled, kissing her fingertips as they passed his lips. "All the tutoring in the realms can't create talent where there is none. Face it, sweet. You're simply amazing."

She laced her fingers together at the back of his neck and grinned as a crown of pink flowers appeared on his head with a soft _floom_. "They seem to keep growing," she murmured. "I feel like I can do more every day. I don't know when I'll reach the peak.” She looked at him curiously. "When did you max out your powers?"

He grinned at the flower crown then hummed thoughtfully. "About age 100-150 I think? But that might be because I didn't really have anyone helping me and we were all so occupied with the war, then setting up the realms."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'm really grateful that you've been willing to help me learn better control." She looked down. "For my powers and my wrath."

"I'm pleased to help," he said softly, then tried to raise her chin with gentle fingers. "Kore, look at me."

She raised her head and met his eyes with her own.

"Your wrath has a purpose. You learned that quickly. Knowing when and how to use it is the key and you've made great strides. But having that anger, sweetheart, is nothing to be ashamed of. I myself have had bouts of fury that would likely terrify you away from me for eternity, so I'm not speaking as any kind of saint."

She smiled slightly, running her fingers through the lock of hair that always fell across his eyes. "I don't believe you could ever scare me away," she murmured.

"I hope that's true. At any rate, I don't intend to test it." He stroked his fingers over her skin for a few moments. "You know, it's still surreal that we're here, like this."

She tilted her head to the side, curious. "Why do you say that?"

"I've wanted this, wanted you, for so long, it's strange to think it's finally real."

A smile curved her lips. "How long have you wanted me?" she asked, knowing the answer full well. She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger and rubbed her nose against his.

He grinned. "Since the moment I saw you," he murmured, knowing perfectly well that she was just fishing for the story again. "I saw you and it was like my heart stopped. You were the most enchanting creature I'd ever seen and I couldn't look away. I watched as Odysseus bumped into you and I wanted, with every fiber of me, to simply be near you." He chuckled. "What I blurted out to my brothers was ill considered but only because I should have been more conscious of being overheard." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Did you know Aphrodite asked me to take it back?"

She laughed. "No, you never told me that." She kissed him gently. "Did you? I wouldn't blame you if you did, you know."

"I told her that it would be lying." He stroked the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "In my eyes, you put her to shame, sweetness. She can't hold a candle to you."

"You big blue idiot," she whispered, adoration suffusing her features. She pressed her lips to his in a fervent kiss.

"Hey now," he teased into the kiss. "Bare yourself to a woman and pay her compliments, and she calls you an idiot. What gives?"

"You know better than to compare two goddesses," she teased back. "Especially Aphrodite. You big, beautiful blue idiot."

He blushed. "Yes, well. This is why I said it was ill considered to blurt it out. But that doesn't mean it's not true."

"The king blushes," she murmured with a smile, ghosting her fingertips over his cheeks. "How charming."

"He's abashed over foolishness. And you called him beautiful..."

She looked into his eyes. "You are beautiful. How could you not know?"

"It's not something I hear often. Plus, it's more a deep pleasure in hearing you call me that. If that makes sense. I like feeling appreciated by you."

"I've always had an appreciation for you," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "I had a crush on you from the very beginning."

He grinned. "Tell me more. I’ve often wished we could have gone back to that morning when I found you with Cerberus by the pool and had more of the day to ourselves without Zeus calling me away."

"When you carried me into the house, you were so kind and gentle. And respectful. That stood out to me the most," she said. "And when you came up behind me, feeling your presence looming there was thrilling. And you smelled so good."

"I was jealous of all that attention you were giving Cerberus. I had a most unkingly impulse to roll at your feet and ask you to rub my belly..."

She laughed out loud at this. "That could have taken the morning in a very different direction." She paused thoughtfully. "When I asked you to help me with my hair...why did you say that about the neighbors?"

He blushed hard. "I, uh... It didn't click that you were asking for help with your hair." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I made a foolish assumption. You let the coat drop a little and I was so keyed up with wanting you... I though you were asking for sex."

Her eyes sprang wide and her mouth fell open. She stared at him for a few beats, then laughed delightedly. "Oh, if only you'd said so. Then the morning _would_ have gone in a very different direction."

He smiled, though he still blushed deeply. "Believe me, I wished afterwards I had done a few things differently that morning. Like not answering Zeus's call. And I've spent several fantasies considering what your response might have been if I'd owned up to what I thought you meant."

"I wish you hadn't answered Zeus's call either. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to brunch."

"I'm tempted to ask now if you wanted to go, to make up for missed opportunities, but that might be a bit too visible."

"I would love to go to brunch. But if that wouldn't be appropriate, perhaps we can discover what would have happened if you'd told me what you were thinking when I asked for help with my hair," she teased, kissing him sweetly. "What would you have done if you'd told me and I'd said yes?"

"After I choked in shock? I believe I would have sauntered over and lifted you up to sit on the counter. Better to have you at eye level and I'd be able to stand between your legs."

She grinned. "I like it when you're between my legs."

"I know that now," he purred, "but I wouldn't have at the time. I'd have stepped up close, watching your reactions carefully, and run my hand over your thigh toward the hem of that dress." He put actions to words, running his hand up the smooth skin of her thigh.

"Did you like that dress? I borrowed it from Artemis," she said coyly.

She inhaled slowly as his warm hand slid across her skin toward her center.

"That dress was amazing. The way it clung to your curves..." He shivered. "And that hem... I spent most of the morning desperately trying not to look to see if it was inching up. But if I had you up on the counter, I'd have inched it up myself." His fingers slipped over the outside of her thigh, pushing up an imaginary hem. "Would your nipples have been hard?"

She shivered slightly. "Oh, yes," she breathed. "Can I confess something?"

"Of course, sweetness. You can tell me anything." His fingers curved over her hip.

"My nipples were already hard," she whispered.

"From when I loomed up behind you?" He whispered with a grin, palming her breast with his free hand, rolling the taut nipple gently. "I'll have to keep that tactic in mind."

"From that," she gasped lightly, "and from when you asked me if you looked like a scoundrel."

"Mmm. I'd wager you'd have upped my percentage if you'd let on that you were interested in sex." He kneaded her breast and kissed along her jaw. "Would you like to know what I would have done next?"

"Yes," she hissed softly. "I want to know everything."

"I'd have kissed you like this, feeling your pounding pulse and just how excited you are." The hand on her ass pulled her hips forward against his awakening shaft, grinding up against her. "I'd have pressed up against you just like this, letting you feel just how much I wanted you."

Persephone gasped. "Would you have thought to ask if I was a virgin?" she teased.

"Probably not," he admitted. "I think I'd have assumed you weren't and just gone with that assumption until given reason not to." His fingers stroked over the top of her thigh, just under the curve of her butt.

"Would you have stopped if I'd told you I was?"

"No," he whispered, "not unless you told me to. I'd have gone slow and made sure I made it memorable for you."

"I wouldn't have told you to stop," she whispered back.

He grinned. "With the way you're describing how aroused you were, I wouldn't have expected you would." His fingers stroked around the back of her thigh toward her core. "What sort of under-things were you wearing under that scandalous dress?"

"I was wearing a white thong," she breathed. "That's all."

"So there wouldn't have been much to impede me from doing this..." His large fingers stroked over her folds.

She gasped and her hips stuttered forward at the light touch. "Not much at all. I would have been so wet for you."

He chuckled. "Something like now? I can feel your wetness seeping out. I'd have teased you in the kitchen until you were panting for it, stroking over and over against your lips before I went any deeper."

"Would we have stayed in the kitchen?" she asked breathlessly.

"For the time being. Once I had you squirming, I'd have gathered you up, much like this, and taken you to bed."

"I think you should take me to bed right now, Hades," she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

"But you're not squirming," he teased.

She wiggled on his lap. "I want to squirm under you on your nice soft mattress," she purred.

He hissed in a breath as her wiggling did interesting things to his erection. "Well, now. I can't argue with that logic." He gathered her close against his chest and stood, swathing his chiton fabric closely around them. Hades looked around the room with a chuckle. Another avalanche of petal drifts covered every available surface. "Think we'll have a petal mess every single time?"

She looked around, eyes growing wide. "Oh my," she murmured. She looked up at him. "I honestly don't know..."

"It's quite alright, sweet." He kissed her slowly as he padded toward the bedroom. "If we do.... Well, I expect we could have a lucrative potpourri business."


	7. A Poet in Petals

She threw her head back and laughed. "Underworld Sex Potpourri," she crowed. "We'll make millions!"

He snickered, taking advantage of her bared throat to kiss along it. "Yet another branch for the Underworld Corporation."

She giggled helplessly has she clung to him, legs locked around his waist. "Does Underworld Corp do a lot of business in home decor?" she snickered.

"Not as yet. But there's always room for expansion. You could be head of operations."

"Hm..." she said thoughtfully. "Persephone, Goddess of Spring, COO of Underworld Sex Potpourri. That last title might be tough to fit on a business card."

"I'm sure we can make it work." He nipped her earlobe. "I bet you didn't expect sleeping with me would net you business prospects."

"Isn't that usually why people sleep with their bosses?" she teased. "For opportunities they haven't earned?"

"Hmmm. I suppose so." He fixed her with a hard stare as he laid her onto the bed, the stern expression belied by the smile tugging at his lips. "Are you saying that's why you slept with me? I thought we had something more going!"

She relaxed into the mattress and spread her legs wide. "Can't it be both?" she purred with a seductive smile.

"I suppose so." He heaved a put-upon sigh and looked her over with a lustful glance. His cock stood out proudly, twitching periodically. "I suppose I should take what I can get. After all, it's not every day that a gorgeous fertility goddess chooses to sleep with you. I'm not one to complain."

She laughed. "If you ever dare try to give me a promotion that I haven't earned I'll quit."

"That's good to know, even if only because I don't want you to quit. Now..." He leaned over her prone form, hands braced on either side of her hips. "I believe I was in the middle of describing what I would have done to you that morning..."

"Ah, yes," she smiled. "Please go on, Your Majesty."

"As we came in here, I'd have been busy unfastening your dress and stripped it off you so that you lay here naked." He grinned at her. "Conveniently, much like now. Except for that little white thong....  _ tragically  _ covering you from my lustful touch.." Hades cupped his hand over her mound, flexing his fingers slowly.

Persephone gasped and arched slightly against his touch. "What would you do with that little white thong?" she whispered.

"Tease you through it," he murmured. "I imagine that silky fabric would be so soaked with your lust. I'd press it against your sensitive flesh, rubbing back and forth so softly." He pushed just into her furrow, grazing his fingertips into her folds.

She cried out softly and her hips moved toward him instinctively. "I'm almost sorry I'm not wearing it," she breathed. "Almost."

"There's plenty more opportunity. Perhaps for the next time I accost you at work." His lips grazed over her nipple, his tongue darting out to flick over it. "I would take great delight in teasing you. Especially if you told me I was your first. I like the idea of you moaning and writhing under me and I’d want to be sure I showed you a good time."

"You seem to do a fine job of making me moan and writhe, virginity notwithstanding." She cupped the back of his head as he teased her nipple and inhaled deeply, hips undulating in lust.

"Trust me, I am rather appreciative of this." He lapped over her nipple in a long stroke. "After I got you squirming, I'd pull aside the thong and let you feel my fingers directly." His teasing touch pressed deeper against the flesh of her core and stroked over her clit.

Persephone moaned softly at the feel of his fingers parting her lips and brushing across her sensitive places. "Oh, yes."

"Do you like that?" Hades rumbled, stroking with fingers and tongue. "I adore touching you like this and I'd have loved it that morning."

She nodded breathlessly, eyes closed and body moving with his strokes. "I like it so much, Hades."

His fingers slipped down, two delving into her wet channel as he purred against her breast. "What about now?"

She arched against him. "Oh, I like that too," she moaned, moving her hips to urge his fingers deeper inside her body.

Hades worked his fingers in and out slowly, pressing deeper each time. He flexed the two fingers apart, stretching her gently.

Persephone's breath came short and she moved with him eagerly, relishing the feeling of his large fingers moving inside her.

Hades sat up on his knees between her thighs, stroking his fingers in and out of her. He gripped his cock with his free hand and stroked in time with the movement of his fingers inside her. He gave her a lopsided smile. "You're so wet for me, sweet."

"Just for you." She moved with his steady rhythm, avidly watching his hand stroking his cock. "I love watching you pleasure yourself."

"Hopefully not too much. I'm fully intending to put this inside you. I'm not about to fuck my hand when I've got a horny fertility goddess writhing in front of me."

"Sassy," she chuckled. "I like it very much. But not as much as having you inside me."

Hades stroked himself languidly, matching to the rhythm of his fingers inside her. "As delicious as this is, sweetness, I need to be inside you now. Are you ready for me?"

"More than ready, love," she crooned. Her eyes popped open as she realized what she'd said. "Um."

Hades blinked in surprise, but his expression softened to a tender smile as he pulled his fingers out of her channel and settled over her. He positioned himself and began sliding slowly into her. "That endearment has been on the tip of my tongue all evening, sweet. Does it distress you?"

She moaned softly as he filled her. "Not distress, precisely. I just don't want you to think I'm trying to say something I'm not. If that makes sense."

"It does." He withdrew a little and thrust again, going deeper each time. "Don't worry. I understand."

"Oh, good," she sighed, pressing her hips up into him as he thrust.  _ He feels so good. He _ is  _ so good. This is...special. Love? I don't know. Maybe _ . "Oh, Hades." She cupped his face in her hands, running a thumb over his lower lip.

He nipped her thumb playfully, slowly working himself deeper, and groaned quietly as he finally hilted inside her.

_ Love... Is it? I don't have any more idea than I did before of what being in love actually feels like, but I cannot deny this connection between us. So, perhaps not love yet, but the beginnings of it _ .

He smiled softly at her. "Do you have any preferences, sweetheart? If we're going with my seduction of you from that morning, I'd have made love to you slowly. Soft and slow until the need for climax is a maddening thrum."

"Yes," she murmured. "I need that." She drew him down to kiss him. "Hades, you feel so good."

"I'm so happy I can please you, sweetness." He began a slow, thorough rhythm, almost full withdrawal followed by a deep plunge. "You feel amazing. So tight and wet. It's like slipping into silk."

"You please me so much." She wrapped her legs loosely around his waist and rolled herself with his slow movements. "I don't think I could ever be with anyone else after this. You've ruined me," she said with a soft chuckle.

"I feel the same," he whispered. "I realized that any future lovers I had could only pale in comparison to you. And like a punch to the gut it hit me. I don't want anyone else. The idea is... almost painful."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "I don't want anyone else, either," she said, a little surprised as the realization hit. "Hades," She ran her fingers through his hair. "What is this between us? This connection?"

"I don't know what it is, Kore, but I like it." He closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. "I'm hesitant to force a label of it, but... I feel things with you that I've never felt. And even familiar things seem new and exciting."

She sighed, relieved. "Good, I'm glad it's not just me. That would have been terrible." She massaged his shoulders gently.

"It is most definitely not just you." He hummed in pleasure at her touch. "Everything you do feels so good." He grinned as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're the only one I want to make enormous messes of petals with."

She blushed. "I have no idea how that happened," she muttered. "I've never made a mess like that before."

Hades smiled as he bottomed out in her on a slow stroke, letting both of them enjoy his full length clasped within her. "I'd like to think I've simply pleased you better than anyone else and your body handled the excess of pleasure in the only way it could."

She moaned softly as he filled her. "I think that's exactly what happened," she purred.

He leaned down and rumbled in her ear, "Come for me with petals as soft as your body and as sublimely scented as your passion."  
"You have something of the poet in you, Your Majesty." With each thrust she felt the coil of arousal in her core draw tighter.

"Well, the poet-warrior king is a stereotype for a reason, isn't it?" He grinned mischievously. "And believe that means you currently have something of a poet in you..."

She giggled at this. "So I do. And I like it very much." She squeezed herself around him and sighed. "You've spoiled me, Hades. You've utterly ruined me for anyone else."

He inhaled sharply at her squeeze. "I can't say I'm too upset about that, sweetness. I, too, am ruined for others."

"I suppose that means we'd better stay together, then," she smiled. "Can you go a little faster?" she flexed her hips upward encouragingly.

He thrust harder with a grunt. "Like that?" He gave her a few strokes of the faster pace.

She cried out softly as he hilted in her. "Yes!" She thrust her hips up to meet him and moaned as the arousal inside her spiked, then subsided to start a slow burn toward completion.

Hades smiled down at her as they moved together, his heart soaring as much as his arousal. "Watching you move to meet me... That alone could do me in, I think. I love to watch you in pleasure.'

She smiled, eyes closed, as she savored the feel of him moving in her. "I want to come together, Hades," she murmured. "It feels so good when you come at the same time as me, and I want to feel it on the very first climax."

"All right, sweet. I'll time it as best I can." He adjusted his rhythm, moving a little faster as he tried to gauge how close she was. "I like it too. It feels so good when you're clamping down as I'm coming. It's like you're spurring me higher."

"Good," she breathed. She felt the coil of arousal drawing tighter and tighter. "I'm close, Hades." She kissed him hard, making needy noises against his mouth.

He let the arousal sparking through his belly build as it would, kissing her feverishly. It wasn't difficult to get to the point of no return. Not with her. The hot threads of need suddenly cinched tight and he gasped into the kiss, bucking hard into her. The first pulses of climax surged through his loins and Hades cried out.

Persephone gasped as his pace sped up, and the pressure that built inside her finally burst as she felt him harden and pulse inside her. She cried out as her sheath clasped and pulled against his length, clutching his shoulders and kissing him desperately as she quivered in bliss.

Hades kissed her as long as he could before needing a breath. When he drew back, he gazed down at her, eagerly devouring every sight of the pleasure that washed over her face. Spasms wracked down his spine and he bucked and twitched into Persephone as his climax surged on and on into her rippling sheath. He cupped her cheek tenderly, stroking his thumb over her lower lip, beyond words.

Persephone shuddered and jerked as her completion washed over her, small sounds of pleasure escaping her with each spasm. She clutched the hand that cupped her cheek, turning her head to press a fevered kiss into his palm until at last she fell back against the pillow, breathless.

Hades watched her as she shuddered out her climax, entranced. Her spasms shivered down his length buried deeper inside her, amplifying and enhancing each fading shock of his own climax. As she fell limp beneath him, Hades stroked her tangled hair back from her forehead and smiled. "That was quite good."

She laughed breathily. "Yeah, quite good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down to press against her. "Hold me," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and settled his weight carefully onto her body. "Let me know if I'm too heavy?"

She nodded. "I will. But you’re not too heavy." She buried her face against his neck and sighed. "You are magnificent," she murmured into his hot skin.


	8. I Belong to You

"You draw the best out of me," he murmured with a smile, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

"It's not difficult," she smiled. "There's so much good there already."

"Now, you say you don't flatter..." he chuckled. Hades nuzzled against her cheek and sighed. "This, right here, is a perfect feeling."

"It's not flattery if it's true, Hades," she chided gently, stroking his soft, white hair. She lay quiet for a moment. "It  _ is _ perfect," she whispered.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke softly. "I suppose I'm so accustomed to flattery from those who want something from me, in bed or otherwise, that it's an automatic assumption. I know that's not what's happening here, and I do think better of you than that, sweetness. But... I don't know." He sighed. "My therapist would probably say it's a low self esteem response."

Persephone pulled back, her hands gently urging him to look at her. "I think your therapist would be right," she said softly, stroking his cheek with her fingers. "You deserve better than that." She searched his face earnestly. "Do you want to talk about it? Would it help?"

Hades smiled. "I think talking with you could help just about anything." He thought quietly for a moment. "It's been rare for me to get compliments of any kind from people who didn't want something from me. Only Hecate does it with any kind of regularity and she's just as likely to temper it with a snarky cut. . I suppose that knowing compliments were couched in ulterior motives, or malicious intent in the case of some, started seeding doubt they were at all genuine, which became an automatic 'fending off' response." He shook his head with a self-deprecating smile. "Not a very attractive look in a king, I suppose."

"It's not a very attractive look in the people who treated you that way," she said, eyes flashing briefly with anger. "I promise that you will never feel that way with me. You will feel treasured and loved and cared for, and there will be no doubt in your mind that you deserve to feel that way." She felt almost fierce in her desire to replace those feelings of inadequacy with the warm comfort of genuine affection.

_ Loved. Treasured. Have I ever really felt that way? Not in centuries certainly. Maybe even longer... _ A deep bubble of happiness seemed to burst through him.

"I never expected to feel cherished, sweetness," he murmured with a soft smile. "It feels like a warm blanket around my heart."

"Well, expect it now," she said, kissing him softly. "I don't need anything from you. I don't want anything from you. I just want you."

"You have me." He chuckled a little. "Remember, you've ruined me for others. So you're stuck with me as long as you want me."

"I can't imagine not wanting you. I've never not wanted you, for as long as I've known you. Even when you belonged to somebody else."

"Do I belong to you now?" He teased with a smile that crinkled his eyes. "Do I belong to the mighty goddess of Spring?"

She looked up at him seriously. "Do you want to belong to me?"

He paused, feeling as though they were teetering on the edge of something momentous. He'd blurted out the teasing without fully considering the implications of what it meant, but everything that had been building between them carried significance past simple teasing.  _ Loved, treasured, and cherished. This connection we feel. I still don't know where all of this is going, but I can't deny that I already feel as though she's a part of me. Whether we end up as just friends, lovers, or... more... She holds a piece of my heart. _

He looked down at her just as seriously, a soft smile curving his lips. "I think I do."

Persephone looked up at the large, handsome god above her and drew a shuddering breath. Everything felt right. It felt natural. It felt new and exciting but comfortable, like they'd been together forever. Her brows knit together slightly. "You think? Are you not sure?" A small knot formed in her stomach.  _ Did I misread his teasing? Was he deflecting? Oh, fates. _

"I'm sure, sweetness. Forgive my nebulous words. I was trying to be wry." He traced gentle fingers over her face as he spoke quietly. "I don't know what will happen and I'm a little afraid of this powerful connection we seem to have awoken, but it's a good kind of fear. Like careening headlong, but I feel safe because I'm with you. I can't explain it, but I can't deny it, either. Nor could I want to. I feel like I belong to you."

She exhaled in relief. "You freaked me out a little bit there," she said with a soft chuckle, then locked eyes with him again. "Do I belong to you?"

"I'd very much like for you to." There was a vulnerable light in his eyes. "You mean more to me than anyone else I've ever known. Do you want to belong to me?"

She nodded, her heart swelling in her chest. "I want to be yours."  _ Forever. _ She blinked as the thought passed through her mind.

His breath caught in his chest. Filled with a sudden sense of wild elation, Hades caught her up in a tight hug with a muffled cry of joy. The idea of her being his to cherish...  _ For forever, Fates, please... _

The thought wrung a gasp from him.

_ Is this what being in love feels like? I hope so. I'm not sure I could survive anything that felt better than this... _

A laugh bubbled out of Persephone as he embraced her, pressed out of her by the feeling of intense happiness that filled her to the brim and overflowed.  _ Fates, I think I love him. It's surely too soon to know that. But...maybe. _ She hugged him back, tightly, shaking with joyous giggles.

Hades nuzzled against her neck, unable to stop the answering laughter provoked by her giggles. He kissed the soft skin of her throat over and over again, whispering, "I'm so happy right now that I don't know what to do with myself."

"Me neither," she said, twittering out another laugh. "Nothing is really different. Unless this is us officially saying we're no longer dating but in a long-term relationship? Is that a distinction that needed to be made?" She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him joyfully.

He raised his head and looked down at her with a soft, vulnerable smile. "I think at the point we're declaring we belong to each other, it's no longer simply dating. I'm ok if you want to wait before making that official. But right here, at least in private..." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm yours in whatever capacity you'll have me."

"I want to make it official. I don't like hiding how I feel about you." She kissed him gently, then paused, thinking. "You're a king and the lord of a realm. Would we need to...do a press release or something? How does this work?"

He shook his head with a wry grin. "Nothing so formal. You just have to be willing to be seen in public with me." He bit his lip. "The papers will have a field day. They flipped their shit over Minthe early on.  _ You're _ a goddess and an heiress. Are you ok with the paparazzi swarming you?"

"You know I've never had a problem being seen with you in public." She swatted him gently on the shoulder, then sighed. "I don't like having my picture taken. I'm not okay with the paparazzi swarming me. But if that's what it takes to be with you, then that's what I'll do."

"It comes with the territory, I'm afraid," he said softly. "I've never yet found a way to get them to completely leave me alone."

"Perhaps we should give them a show, then. Every time they show up you just kiss the heck out of me." She grinned at him, then frowned. "What about at work? How much of a problem do you think it'll be?"

"I can't imagine Thanatos would be too thrilled," he grumbled. "You will probably hear a lot of snide, pretend-clever commentary." He lit up a little. "However, that is a workplace environment issue, not favoritism, so if he's giving you shit and you need back up, I can throw HR at him."

She laughed, then sobered somewhat. "I don't want people to talk they way they did when you were with...her."

"A lot of that had to do with Minthe's sparkling personality and our collective dysfunction." He sighed. "I can't promise people won't talk, sweetness. The public loves gossip after all. However, I am confident this won't be like that was."

She twirled a lock of his hair around his finger idly as she thought about this. "I think we should make arrangements for me to report to Hecate instead of you."

He nodded. "Sounds very reasonable." His eyes sparkled. "Are you ok with going with me to Olympus functions? It might just make those parties bearable."

She laughed. "Why would I not want to go to Olympus functions with you? I'll be on the arm of the most handsome, most powerful god in the undying realms. I want to show you off."

He grinned widely. "I like the idea of being displayed." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "You'll have to spend time with Zeus and Poseidon. For which I apologise ahead of time. But Hera and Amphitrite make up for it."

She giggled, then her breath caught as she had a realization. "You mean family events, not just big parties, don't you?" She hadn't thought about that. She figured on being his guest to the extravagant fêtes that happened frequently on Olympus but hadn't considered that as his official girlfriend she'd be invited to more intimate affairs. She blushed and shivered a bit at the idea of being with Hades in that kind of personal setting.

Thinking her put off by the idea, Hades said softly, "You needn't attend anything you don't wish to. It's a rare event where attendance is any sort of compulsory and even then it's Zeus bitching about lack of attendance more than any real breach of anything."

"No, no," she said quickly. "I want to go with you. It just seems very...intimate." She blushed harder. "I mean, to be with your family with you like that."

He stroked her cheek. "What about the intimacy of it is giving you pause? You're blushing rather hard."

"It's not giving me pause," she said softly. "I just didn't think about it before, and I..." She smiled shyly. "I like the idea of being that close to you. That important to you, that you'd want me to be with you when you visit your family."

"Sweetness," he murmured, smiling broadly, "I think it's safe to say I want you close to me every chance I can get." He kissed her tenderly and murmured against her lips, "You are important to me."

She wiggled beneath him, unable to contain her happiness and excitement.

Hades couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out. "Why so wiggly? Hmm?" He shifted over to lie next to her, propping his head up on one hand and keeping his long body molded close to hers. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were excited about something..."

"I'm so glad you asked," she grinned, rolling onto her side to face him. "I've been seeing this really great guy for a couple months, and we just made our relationship official. I'm over the moon, to be perfectly honest with you."

"Ah, I see. That explains a great deal. I take it you're happy with this man, then?"

"Very happy. He's one of my best friends, to start with. And he's kind and respectful and intelligent and caring and very,  _ very _ hot." She scrunched her face as she looked at him. "Calling you my boyfriend feels weird though. You're a king. It feels like a king can't be a boyfriend. It's not dignified enough," she giggled.

"Aside from the fact that I haven't been a  _ boy _ in ages. I'd suggest just calling me your lover, but that's not really appropriate for public..."

"Consort doesn't seem right either," she mused. "A girlfriend can't be a consort, can she?" 

"One can, but I think it carries a connotation of realm officialness." An image flashed through his mind of Persephone wearing a Queen's garb, a diadem on her head, regal and authoritative. The image was so compelling, it took his breath away.

Persephone imagined what it would be like to have that kind of power, sitting next to Hades on the dais in the throne room, on a throne of her own, equal to him in authority. She blushed furiously and cleared her throat. "Well then. What else is there?"

He shook his head, jolted from the mesmerizing mental image and more than a little distracted. "That's about it, I'm afraid. Just being prepared for your public visibility to skyrocket and being exposed to my asinine brothers." He smiled softly. "Hera will be so happy. She loves you a great deal."

Persephone blinked. "She does? Well that's nice. But I meant what other options do we have to call each other." She smiled at him. "Does Hera know that we've been seeing each other?"

"I haven't told her. She gets visions, so it's possible she clued into something, but I don't know for sure. As far as what to call each other..." He shrugged a little helplessly. "Everything else I can think of involves some level of engagement or is just stupid. I could be your suitor? Sounds weirdly formal."

_ Engagement. _ She blushed again. "Well, what would that make me? Your suitee?" She laughed. "Let's not worry about it for the moment. Maybe we'll be struck with inspiration later."

"Perhaps." He tapped her on the nose with one finger. "Until then, boyfriend/girlfriend works well enough, imperfect though they are."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "So. Since we're going to be public with this thing...wanna go to brunch tomorrow?"

The idea of being out in public with her sent a pulse of happiness through him. "I would love that. I would love that so much."

She clapped her hands, delighted. "I'm so excited. I never thought I'd be so excited about brunch." She rolled over onto her back, laughing gleefully and wiggling.

Hades watched her, a broad smile on his face. "I love seeing you this happy, sweetness. You absolutely light up."

She flopped down on her back and looked at him, panting lightly, with a wide grin on her face. "It's been a very good day, don't you think?"

"I do think." He stroked her jaw. "It's not necessarily over either. Did you have enough for dinner?"

She nodded. "I'd like to just snuggle and bask in officialness."

He nodded and draped his arm over her waist. "I'm perfectly fine with that." He kissed her cheek sweetly.

She snuggled close to him. "Kiss my cheek again," she purred.

Hades chuckled and nuzzled close again, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her cheek.

"Do you like kissing me?" she grinned.

"I think it's fair to say that I like doing anything with you, but yes. I like sweetly kissing my sweet."

She rolled to face him and snuggled close, yawning hugely. "You're so warm."

He wrapped his arms around her and drew the blankets up over them. "I shall always do my best to keep you warm," he promised solemnly.

"Good," she grinned. "Because your realm is cold." She kissed his chest and settled in with a sigh.

He hummed happily at the touch of her lips and stroked his fingers through her hair. "So, Ms Persephone. You are now the official public girlfriend of a king. How do you feel?"

"I feel..." she paused, thinking, "I feel _ right. _ If that makes sense. Like I'm right where I should be. So, Your Majesty, you're the official boyfriend of a powerful goddess. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm where I belong," he murmured with a soft smile. "Not to steal your answer, but it's so true. This feels new, but also it just feels right."

"That works out nicely," Persephone smiled into his chest, and yawned again. "I think you've worn me out, Your Majesty," she mumbled sleepily.

"Then go to sleep, darling." He kissed her forehead. "I'm looking forward to waking up, knowing I'm yours"

"Are you sleepy?" she slurred. "I can stay awake if you need me to."

He chuckled. "Sleepy enough. I expect I'll follow you shortly." He stroked her hair. "Go on to sleep, Kore. I've got you."

Persephone snuggled in next to him and slid into sleep, her small body slowly going limp in Hades' arms.

He lay quietly for a time, simply watching her sleep, reflecting on the last few days. The night's development had been somewhat abrupt, but they had been dating for a time and known each other for longer. Given that and the extraordinary connection they both felt, this truly had seemed just... right. Looking down at the woman in his arms, Hades smiled.

_ You've always made me feel things I've never felt before, and every time I've been better for it. You're extraordinary and I'm so happy I'm yours _ .

Gradually, he dropped off to sleep, suffused by a deep happiness.


	9. Midnight Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSION OF RAPE.

_She was in the greenhouse. Alone. No door. No, not alone. Someone else was there, she could feel it. She looked around, alarmed. Who? As she turned someone grabbed her from behind. Pushed her against the wall. 'Remember, you're my girl,' he growled._

Persephone sat up with a cry, panting, tears filling her eyes. She looked around frantically, trying to remember where she was, her panic rising as her sleep-addled brain couldn't put the pieces together.

Hades jolted awake at Persephone's sudden movement. He looked around blearily for a moment before he focused on her tense posture. Piecing it together with her cry, he sat up in bed, his heart twisting. _Nightmare. Has to be._

He called out quietly to her, not wanting to touch and startle her if she was still asleep in any way. "Kore. Sweetness, wake up. It's just a nightmare, darling."

She instinctively jerked away from the deep voice that came out of the darkness. Who is that? "Wh-where am I?" she asked plaintively.

"It's Hades, sweetness. You're still in bed with me." He kept his voice low and reassuring, an ache filling him at the sight of her tense form. 

_What was she dreaming of to still be so frightened?_

"You're safe here, darling,” he murmured, 

_Hades._ The pieces finally fell into place as the fog in her brain cleared and she let out a quiet sob of relief, turning to him. "Hades," she whispered, "Can I have a hug, please?"

"Of course, of course." He drew her into a gentle hug, holding her closely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Do I want to talk about it?_ She stiffened slightly. "I have a recurring nightmare about being trapped in a greenhouse with no door. I haven't had one in a long time," she said carefully.

He nodded. "I understand. I have repeating nightmares myself." He rubbed her back soothingly. "You aren't trapped, in a greenhouse or otherwise. You're completely safe here. Plus, I expect you could bust right out of a locked greenhouse in reality." He chuckled. "Perhaps you should pull in your powers next time you have that nightmare. Show that greenhouse who's boss."

"Usually I'm alone, but I wasn't this time." She shuddered.

"If whoever was there also frightened you, I expect they could do with a dose of dream powers as well. It wasn't me, was it?" He tried teasing her gently. "Though if my dream self was being a dick, I wouldn't begrudge you giving me a wallop with your powers."

"It was Apollo," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He held her close, afire with questions. _Why is she so scared of that shit?_ He resolved not to pry. She would tell him if and when she was ready. Until then, he would be supportive. "A dream Apollo is even more useless than that shithead is in reality. And you've developed enough to ably handle either. You have nothing to fear from him."

She sat quietly for a moment, torn between wanting to shove her feelings back into the box she normally kept them in and wanting to tell him what happened. At last, she took a deep breath, resolved.

"He raped me."

Hades sat for a moment, shocked, before the enormity of it hit him all at once. He embraced her tightly, whispering on a choked sob, "Oh, Kore..." A confused tangle of thoughts swirled through his mind: deep and searing pain for her, elation that she'd chosen to trust him, fury at Apollo, chagrin at his, in hindsight, poorly chosen words.

"He came into my room while I was sleeping, and pressured me until I said yes." She shrugged. "I've been working through it with my therapist. I'm doing better. But he's never been in the greenhouse dream before."

He was silent for a little while, thinking, before he spoke quietly, "I have a few thoughts on what might have prompted that, but first I want to say thank you for trusting me with your body and your heart. It meant a great deal to me before, but even more so now. I promise you I won't betray that trust."

She smiled, feeling his face with her fingertips to find his lips in the dark, then gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you for being trustworthy." She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "What are your thoughts about the greenhouse?" she asked quietly.

"That you have nightmares of being locked in a greenhouse isn't surprising based on what I know of Demeter. I expect you felt rather locked down and stifled with her." He stroked her upper arm slowly. "As far as Apollo... In my experience, sudden changes in dream patterns usually have a proximate cause. Something in your waking life introduced something to your subconscious that it's using the dream to sort through. Once, after a huge argument with Hecate, I had a nightmare about fighting Kronos while he was wearing Hecate's favorite blazer... I'd say we both had a fairly major, though wonderful, shift last night. Perhaps that prompted him to surface?"

She thought about this for a moment. "That could be," she said slowly. "I don't know why something so good would make me have a nightmare. Especially with him in it." She shuddered. "I hate it."

"Even if you're doing better, sweetheart, the trauma can still hold a place in your psyche," he said gently, stroking her back. "Trust me on this. It could be that your subconscious fears me trying to lock you down, even if you consciously know that I wouldn't. Which might explain the greenhouse. For Apollo, the memory of what he did could still be trying to assert a hold." He sighed. "Forgive me. I'm not explaining my thoughts well. I could see your subconscious still seeing him as a taking and controlling figure, so it expects him to object to positive changes."

She nodded thoughtfully, then looked at him. "You dream about Kronos?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Not all the time, but the nightmares have never truly gone away. Whether it's something from the war or being eaten..."

"Oh, honey," she breathed, squeezing him tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "Did you want to talk about anything else from your nightmare?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

“You don't ever need to apologise for that. I'm glad you did. It's a miserable feeling to wake from a nightmare alone."

"It really is. Will you hold me?"

"Always, sweetness. Any time you want."He settled back onto the bed and opened his arms to her invitingly.

Persephone crawled eagerly into his lap and snuggled closer into his chest with a sigh. "You make me feel safe. I like it."

"I'm glad of it, darling. I can't promise I'll always be the easiest to be around, but I promise, you will never have anything to fear from me."

She yawned. "I know. I've always been safe with you, from the very first time when Aphrodite dumped me in your back seat."

"Think we should send her a fruit basket? Her prank led to things she probably didn't intend, but I think she'd be pleased."

Persephone laughed. "I think that's a fantastic idea. We can put ‘Bon Appetit’ on the card."

He chuckled and hugged her tighter. "I'd heard something about you hanging out with Eros. Are you getting along with him better?"

"Yeah, he's one of my closest friends. He really helped understand what had happened to me after...the thing that happened. He was there for me when I needed someone."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been at the time," Hades murmured regretfully.

Persephone leaned back to look into his face. "Don't be. How could I have told you then? I hardly knew you. I hadn't even started working for you yet."

"I suppose it's foolish to wish it. Partly it's regretting that I was just so much up my own ass then." He gave her a crooked smile. "I'm here for you now, though."

"You know, you were there for me in a way. Remember that night I texted you and then you called me back?"

"I do." His face twisted into a look of sadness. "Was that on that night?"

She nodded. "Right after."

"Oh, sweetheart. I could hear the tears in your voice. I wondered what was wrong, but I didn't want to pry too much. All I could do was try to cheer you up as best I could."

"I wouldn't have been able to tell you even if you'd asked." She shrugged. "I didn't understand what had happened. There were other times that you helped me without realizing exactly why. Like that time you were giving me the tour and that reporter took our picture."

He stroked her face softly. "I'm so happy I've been able to help you. Even if I didn't know it at the time."

"Do you want to know why I don't like having my picture taken?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I confess I'm curious," he murmured, "if you want to tell me."

"He took pictures of me. During..." She swallowed. "...during."

He groaned quietly, a dart of pain twisting through his belly at what she'd gone through. "Sweetness, I'm so sorry. I don't blame you for being averse to picture taking." A terrible thought occurred to him. "Does that asshole still have those pictures?"

"I assume so. I haven't had the guts to confront him about it, and I haven't had the opportunity anyway." She shrugged again. "I'm honestly surprised he hasn't leaked them or tried to blackmail me or something yet. I...I don't really know what I'm supposed to do about it."

"Being public with me might provoke that leaking or blackmail threat," he said quietly. "Apollo and I have never gotten along and he might try to use those pictures against either of us. As far as what you're supposed to do..." He shook his head a little helplessly. "I don't know, sweetness. I don't think there really is a ' _supposed to_ ' beyond a few things, and even then I don't think you can really force it before you're ready."

"I'm not going to let him keep me from doing what I want to do," she said fiercely, "And what I want to do is spend time with my boyfriend in public like a normal person. I don't care what he does."

He smiled at her fierceness. "Believe me, sweetness. I'm not implying we should live our lives differently. But I believe in being prepared for possible eventualities. That way we aren't caught flat-footed."

"Well, you're a king, and a soldier." She sat up and looked at him in the darkness. "What should we do?"

“As a king, I have to consider the safety of all. In that light, I'd like to see him brought to justice. In all honesty, I'd like to beat the living shit out of him. Or, better yet, cheer you on while _you_ beat the living shit out of him. All of that needn't happen until you're ready, so that leaves us with the possibility of publication or blackmail. He's likely to go one of two routes with it. Either release of the pictures to discredit our relationship or blackmail with that as the threat. Either way, we should agree upon what to say if it comes up. That is, unfortunately, going to be a situation that does need a press release." He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Hecate is frighteningly well-versed in realm law and is equally frighteningly good at strategizing. I could pose the question to her as a hypothetical, though she’ll almost certainly figure out that it’s not hypothetical at all."

Persephone shook her head. "It doesn't need to be a hypothetical. I trust Hecate, and I'm okay with her knowing about this." She paused for a moment and blushed, although he couldn't see it. "Assuming that you're alright with that. I don't want to give the impression that I'm swooping in and commandeering your Chief of Operations."

He laughed. "I'm perfectly all right with that. I know you said you don't want any kind of promotions you didn't earn and I probably wouldn't be ok with swooping on actual business matters, but this very much concerns you. I _want_ you involved in anything about this. Especially if it concerns how PR nonsense is handled."

She sat quietly for a moment. "I-I think that if I had you to help me I would be brave enough to seek justice," she whispered. "I'm tired of being afraid."

Hades propped himself up on his elbow and took her hand in the dark, murmuring earnestly and quietly. "Wherever you need, whatever you need, I shall be there. Beside you as support, behind you as backup, or leading the way if you need it."

She smiled tremulously and moved to straddle his waist and lay over his chest. "You are very good to me," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blankets up over them. "I care about you, sweetness. You are important to me." He nuzzled against her throat.

"Are you sure you're alright putting yourself out there like that? For a goddess you've only been seeing for a couple months? Maybe going public is a mistake." She rubbed her face against his chest. "I'm effectively making my problem your problem, and it's not fair to ask that of you."

Hades cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Kore, look at me."

She lifted her head and looked at him, barely visible in the dark of the bedroom

"As your friend, I would want to help however I could. Full stop. As what I am... There is no way in the realms I would sit back and not help. Nor am I going to forgo enjoying a full, public relationship with you just because there's some difficulty. I'm not going to hide you, or how I feel about you, just because some dickhead might cause trouble." He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "I want to be out there and public with you."

"But I don't want you to feel obligated to put your resources at my disposal. I'm not your wife or your fiancée. I'm not entitled to your protection. And I don't want to be the cause of a PR crisis for you." She rolled off him and flopped onto her back with a sigh. "What a mess."

"I can choose who gets my protection, entitled or not," he said firmly. "And I don't feel _obligated_ to do a thing. I'm doing this because you and us matters more to me than some irritation and annoyance."

Persephone sighed. "It seems like...I don't know, some kind of commitment? Over and above what we've already talked about. What if we break up? You're always going to be associated with it. It's not going to reflect well on the realm."

"The gains we face are worth that risk in my opinion." He stroked her arm gently. "I appreciate your consideration of the well-being of myself and my realm, darling. I truly do." He thought quietly. "I understand what you're saying about it feeling like more of a commitment, but I don't see it that way. If we are going to have a proper relationship, exposure is part of it. I don't want to hide us. Dating and feeling things out is one thing but this, this rightness we feel, is another thing entirely. I want to do justice to this and to me that means not pretending like it doesn't exist in public. In acknowledgement of a relationship, I'm committing to doing it properly, committing to doing right by you. If that means public scrutiny, so be it. If that means fallout if we break up..." His voice cracked. "so be it."

She reached out in the dark and grasped his hand. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Darling, I've rarely been more certain in my life." He squeezed her hand. "Are _yo_ u sure? Doing right by you means hiding if you are truly not comfortable with the scrutiny."

She squeezed his hand back. "I don't have a problem with the scrutiny. I just don't want to rope you into some kind of scandal unless you're sure you want to deal with it."

"It is an eventuality I accept as possible." He kissed her knuckles. "I promise I am ok with this."

She rolled to face him, keeping her fingers laced with his. "Okay," she whispered. "How soon do you think we can talk to Hecate? I really want to be prepared for whatever might happen."

"I can send her a message in the morning. She generally doesn't like to be bothered with complex things on the weekend, but I'm confident she will make an exception for us. Most likely we'll be able to meet with her Saturday afternoon. Do you still want to go for brunch in the morning or would you rather hold off until after we talk to Hecate?"

"I really do," Persephone said with a small wiggle. "Unless you think it would be a bad idea..."

He shook his head. "The response will be the same regardless. Hecate will be a great help with the big picture, but the details won't be different if we talk to her before or after."

She draped herself over him with a happy sigh. "Brunch it is, then." She nuzzled his neck. "I'm glad."

Hades stroked his fingers down her back, tilting his head back to give her plenty of access. "Tell me just how glad."

"So, so glad," she murmured. "I don't care what anybody says. You're my boyfriend and I don't care who knows it."

He chuckled. "I like the idea of being shown off by you. I'll be the envy of everyone at the next Olympus party."

"So will I," she murmured. "Handsome, powerful, rich..." She giggled. "In a way it doesn't feel real."

"Does this feel real?" He ran his hands over her body, stroking her soft skin.

She sighed. "It does. It feels good."

"How I feel about you," he nuzzled under her chin, curving his hand over her hip as he pressed close, "in every way, is completely real. The fact that I'm yours is completely real."

She sought his lips with her fingertips, then replaced her fingertips with her own lips, kissing him tenderly. "It just seems too good to be true, sometimes. Even before tonight. After so long, to finally have you..." She kissed him again. "I'm very happy."

He smiled against her lips. "You have me. Entirely." He stroked her hair back from her forehead, tucking the soft strands behind her ear. "Hearing how happy you are with me... I feel like my heart could burst with joy."

"Me, too," she smiled. "You are wonderful."

He chuckled. "Not something the fearsome king of the dead is accustomed to hearing. Are you sure I'm not the least bit terrifying to you? Alarming? Mildly off-putting?"

"Off-putting? Absolutely not. And I've seen you be terrifying and alarming, and honestly..." she shrugged. "It turns me on."

He blinked. "I was teasing, but that is some intriguing information. How much did you want to go back to sleep just now? I have something in mind to show you."

She tilted her head curiously. "I'm not all that sleepy right now. What were you thinking?"

He sat up on his knees next to her. She was barely visible in the dark of the room. "Are you familiar with the primal forms? My brothers and I can do it and I believe the rest of the traitor dynasty can. It's not secret knowledge, but we don't tend to pull it out willy-nilly."

She shook her head. "I'd overheard some of the nymphs talking about it once, and I asked my mother...she got really upset and told me never to ask again." She snorted. "She did that with a lot of stuff."

He smiled, letting the power flow through him. Tendrils of soft blue light began to flow around him, coiling and undulating, lighting the room in subtle shades. "Knowing Demeter, I'm not surprised. She never much liked these displays of power. I always thought it was because she couldn't control it in someone else."

Persephone watched, wide-eyed, as Hades began to glow


	10. Heart of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon for title

Persephone watched, wide-eyed, as Hades began to glow. "My mother doesn't like not being in control," she murmured, eyes glued to her lover. "Hades, you're  _ beautiful _ ..."

"I hope you continue to think so." His features shifted, becoming harsher and more angular. His hair lengthened and floated in a phantom breeze as his skin darkened and turned translucent, iridescent motes like stardust floating within him. His eyes flashed red, then glowed a deep blue. "Fury brings out the full effect. I can't go fully into it without being terribly angry."

Persephone got up on her knees and cautiously approached him, eagerly drinking in his beauty. "M-May I touch you?" she whispered, barely audible.

He nodded, holding out his hand to her. "You may. As much as you like." Her instant acceptance surprised and warmed him. This was a war form, a form for action and anger. He'd never been looked at with eagerness in this form and it was strange to see.

She reached out and brushed her fingers over his chiseled cheek, then drew them down across his jaw to touch his lips. She pressed both palms against his chest and drew a shuddering breath. "You are the most breathtakingly beautiful creature I've ever seen," she whispered. "So beautiful it's almost painful." She ran her fingers up over his shoulders and into his hair, searching his face.

Deeply touched, Hades ran his fingers over her cheek in a tender caress, watching the pale blue starlight wash over her skin. "You are an extraordinary creature, sweetheart. I have long been accustomed to this form as a thing of fear to others. In all honesty, I may never have shown you if you hadn't said you liked seeing me be frightening. It..." He looked down. "I look very much like my father like this."

She cupped his face in her hands. "Hades, you are are not your father." She brushed her lips against his. "Thank you for showing me." She kissed him again.

"Thank you for accepting me," he murmured into her kisses and laughed quietly. "I'm a little sorry I can't muster the full change without anger. I think I'd like to see just how turned on it would get you."

"I'm sure I'll get to see you that way eventually," she smiled. "Is it hard for you to maintain that form? Does it require a lot of concentration?"

"A bit. It takes more energy than concentration. Wears you out. But I can hold it for quite awhile. Especially at this level."

"Do you-" she swallowed. "Do you think I could have a form like that?" She was bewitched by the ideal of channeling so much of her own power that it changed her appearance to that degree.

He smiled. "I've not heard about second generation gods being able to do it, but I am more than a little out of the loop here. It is quite possible and, if anyone can do it, you can."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Why me?"

"You have an extraordinary amount of power, sweetness. In terms of raw ability and potential, you are head and shoulders above anyone else. I believe that you could channel all that and tap into this," he raised his head, sending up a swirl of light, "if anyone could."

She smiled broadly. "Remember that time you said you found me terrifying?" She twisted her hands together. "Did you mean it?"

"Completely. You are terrifying. Alluring, compelling, powerful." He cupped her cheek in one hand and leaned down to kiss the other. "You are a fascinating mix of frightening power and stunning beauty."

Her heart swelled in her chest. This powerful, terrifying god thought she was powerful and terrifying, too, and she thought she would burst with happiness. "So," she said huskily. "Have you ever made love in this form?"

He smiled. "I have not. Are you still turned on even though I'm not fully terrifying?" he teased her gently.

She nodded eagerly. "I think that if you were in your fully terrifying form I might combust."

"Oh dear. So, you're saying if you ever see me like that, I should be prepared for the consequences." A tendril of light drifted close to her, hovering just over her nipple. "May I?"

She took a shuddering breath and nodded, watching the tendril avidly

The thread of light caressed slowly over the taut bud.

She gasped as a small jolt of energy shot through her sensitive flesh and looked at Hades in surprise. The caress had felt like a static shock, but with a wash of arousal instead of a jolt. "Wha-?" she said breathlessly.

He grinned. "I had a feeling you might like that. I've done the same to myself on occasion." A tendril of light brushed over his nipple and he shuddered.

She grinned broadly. "Dirty," she whispered, brushing her own soft fingers over his nipples.

Hades groaned low at her touch. "Never denied it." He snaked a swirl of light down her belly. "I don't have that much fine control over it, but let's see what you think of this." The flare of power slipped between her legs, gingerly sliding along her folds.

Her eyes sprang wide and she gasped in shock. "Fates, Hades," she said breathlessly. She grasped his shoulders and moved closer to him. "That's amazing..."

He grinned. "Yeah?" He wrapped an arm around her, supporting her as his power stroked slowly at her core. "Have I just spoiled you for regular sex?"

"Y-you may have," she stuttered, the gentle, electrifying touch of his power drawing out her arousal. She felt wetness seeping between her lips.

Hades stroked his thickening shaft with his free hand as he watched her face, awash with pleasure. "That was rather short-sighted of me," he murmured with a grin, probing and delving into her folds. It was almost surreal to be in this form and have a woman trembling in pleasure against him.  _ This is right and comfortable in so many ways... I've shown her so many things and she's met me with tender acceptance each time. _ ..

Persephone moaned softly. "Hades, I need you inside me. Please," she begged.  _ How is that I desire him more every time I'm with him? _ She wrapped her small hands around his stiffening member, stroking gently with him.

He cried out harshly as she gripped him, withdrawing the tendril as he grasped her hips, lifting her easily into his lap. He positioned her over his hard shaft, angling them perfectly together, and his glowing blue eyes stared into hers with barely leashed lust. The raw power pulsing through him in this form coiled into a feedback loop with his arousal, each seeming to amplify the other, and sparking with the pleasure touched off by her small hands on his cock. The flares of light swirled around them, drifted like silk over their skin, leaving sparks of pleasure everywhere they grazed. He ground out, voice strained, "This is... doing things to me. Your touch with all this power... I may not be able to be too gentle..."

"I don't want you to be gentle," she gasped. Her skin lit up with sensation all the places his tendrils touched her. Her own eyes glowed pink as they held his and she sank down onto him with a loud moan. She let her own power start flowing through her, and green vines started sprouting from her hair.

Hades cried out, a guttural groan, as she sheathed him. As she manifested her own powers, he gave her a feral grin and bucked up hard, driving deep into her body. "I want to take you rough and hard. I want to show you what a king's power is really like." His voice was deep and echoing, even the musical tones manifesting his powers.

She cried out sharply as he thrust into her. "Show me," she rasped. "I want to see my king's true power." Her hair grew longer, along with her vines which started sprouting blue-black flowers. Her eyes were completely pink and her skin took on a luminescent quality.

With a deep growl, he raised up on his knees, holding her tight against himself, and shifted to lay her flat on the bed. The blue tendrils of light flared and curled around them, twining with her vines and lending the dark flowers an ethereal glow. He took in her display of power with a grin and bucked hard inside her. "My beautiful, powerful goddess..."

Persephone grunted as he hilted in her, opening herself up to let more of her power stream into her. Her skin started to turn dusky, like a blush suffusing her skin, but dark. Almost purple, instead of pink.

Hades panted as he thrust hard, completely enraptured by the sight of her power manifesting.  _ I've never seen anything like her, never  _ felt _ anything like her. _ He pushed himself up onto his hands as he plunged hard and fast into her again and again. His own power and arousal swelled in response to hers and he let out gasping growls, spurred and pushed higher and higher.

She cried out with each pounding thrust, eyes glued to him as she drank in his beauty. She felt a warmth spreading through her body and she glanced down to see herself growing darker, but glowing, as though backlit with warm yellow light. Her power pulsed through her, heightened every sensation, and she came hard and sudden, clamping down on him with a yowl.

He gasped as she spasmed around him, as much from the pleasure spurred by her climax as from astonishment at the sight of her power. This was not simply strong nature powers... This was something more entirely. And it was  _ beautiful _ . Struggling to think through the hazing fog of lust and power, Hades panted roughly, "Kore, you- you look amazing."

Persephone looked up at him, panting. "This has never happened before. I just..." She cried out as she bottomed out inside her. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she probed carefully with her own power to see how he channeled it to transform himself. She saw the blue light pulsing through him, saw the patterns it wove, then looked inward to try to imitate it. Something clicked into place and a wave of heat washed through her. Her body darkened to a plum color so dark it was almost black, surrounded by a halo of warm yellow that sparked and twinkled. She looked at him, dark pink eyes wide. "Did...did I do it?" she gasped.

He stared at her, mouth hanging open in shock, stilling his movements as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. "How did you..." he gasped as he looked her over, stunned. He knew instinctively what he was looking at. The power in him recognized the power in her, like calling to like. But to be able to do it so soon...  _ It's perhaps not complete. This doesn't seem like a full transformation. But to be able to do it at all _ ... The surge of lust licking up his spine like tongues of fire at the thought shook him out of his daze and he resumed his rhythm with a quivering growl.  _ So much raw power and potential _ .

"You did it," he gasped, "You absolutely did it. Sweetness, you are  _ breath-taking _ ."

She smiled broadly as he started pounding into her again. She closed her eyes and tried to open herself up to even more power. She felt small prickles scatter over her body and opened her eyes to meet Hades'. They grew wider and she cried out loudly as another climax shot through her.

As the golden glitter of starlight spread through her body and her luminous pink eyes met his, Hades gasped out a low moan. To call her beautiful seemed like a disservice, ignoring what this meant in favor of the simple appearance. For she was stunningly beautiful like this, but what it meant as far as her power was incredible.  _ And this incredible creature chose me _ ...

Hades cupped her cheek in a trembling hand, watching the contrast of indigo and silver sparkles against purple-black and golden stardust. He swallowed hard and whispered, "You're gorgeous."

Persephone looked down to see the dusting of gold across her body and gasped. "I did it..." she said breathily. "I-" She paused, and looked up at him, wide-eyed. "I look like you..."

"You do," he murmured, gentling his movements a bit so he could focus on the sight of her. "Sweetness, I'm so incredibly proud of you right now."

She smiled tremulously. "Thank you. That means more than you know." She placed her hands on his shoulders to draw him down for a kiss.

Hades went willingly, bending down to kiss her ardently. After a time, however, the deep, roiling need in him protested the slowed pace and he bucked into her a little harder. Hades gasped against her lips. "It's hard to go slow like this, darling. Too much need with this power ... I don't think I can hold back..."

"I feel it too," she panted. "Take me. Show me your power, Hades."

He buried his face against her neck, pounding hard. The thought flitted through his head that if he was taking her, she could very well take him. Transfixed by the sudden image of her riding him and taking her pleasure, astride him in this luminous form as he sat on his throne, Hades growled deep and hilted hard inside her slippery sheath.  _ Fates _ .

Persephone's power heightened her sensitivity which in turn heightened her arousal, and wave after wave of climax washed over her. She lost herself, giving her voice free rein to express her pleasure in whatever way it came.  _ This is incredible. He feels so right. He brings out the most extraordinary things in me. I love him. It's too soon, but I know it in my bones _ . She clutched him close and rode the tides of ecstasy.

The wildfire pulsing through his veins consumed thought, wondering, distraction, everything except the reality of her beneath him and clasping him, the power throbbing between them like a closed circuit. He raised his head to look down at Persephone, eager for the sight of her as consumed as he was. The sweet sounds of her cries of pleasure pulled answering gasps and groans from him and Hades knew he was lost.  _ I'm yours. Forever. Always. _

She came again, hard, her channel grasping and clutching at his pounding shaft. She bore down on him with a primal cry as she curled inward with the force of her climax.

Hades whimpered quietly as the force of her pleasure pulled at his own. Savage need seared through his loins and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. "I'm going to come, sweet. I need to come. You feel too good to last any longer like this."

"Come for me, Hades," she said, fiercely. She spoke quietly but her voice still filled the room, powerful and commanding. She wrapped her darkened, spangled legs around his waist and pulled him in. "Come now."

He bucked hard against her, caught like a fly in amber at the command in her voice. His own need and the shock of pleasure at her authoritative command sparked the fuse of his arousal and Hades plunged deep, crying out as he emptied himself into her.

Persephone felt his climax hit as he thrust in her and her body responded immediately. She clenched around him with a wail, her whole body shuddering with the force of her pleasure. She was so attuned to her sensations that she felt him spurt into her quivering sheath.

Hades collapsed onto her, being as careful as he could of his weight, but unable to hold himself up on his trembling arms any longer. The old power coursing through his body caught up the spasms of climax, amplifying and rebounding them until he thought he might black out from the overwhelming sensation. He wrapped his arms around her, feverishly kissing her throat, helpless in the grip of spasms that forced mewling whimpers from his throat.

She twitched and shook under him as her climax spiraled through her, pulling out cry after cry until at last she went limp, panting. She clutched at him as he rained kisses over her throat, her heart pounding in her chest.

He trembled against her, twitching with climax, then aftershocks, until the searing pleasure finally left him boneless. With no little amount of effort, Hades pushed himself up enough on his elbow that he could see her face in the flickering blue light. He swallowed hard and rasped, "Are you ok?"

The primal form was slowly fading away as she lay beneath him, eyes closed. She lay limp and still, breathing heavily, but she managed to nod slightly, prying her glazed eyes open to look at him. She gave him a small smile as her eyes fluttered closed again.

Hades let his power fade, returning to his mundane form, and returning the room to darkness as her golden glow faded. Exhaustion dragged at his limbs. More than the sated tiredness of sex, more than the drained tiredness of intensive power usage. This was a bone-deep satiation that spoke of profound and deep contentment. With a grunt, he reached down and managed to snag the blankets, pulling them up to cover the two of them. He settled back on Persephone, with a heavy sigh. "That was incredible."

"Mmhm," She pushed weakly at his chest with her small hands. "Too heavy, baby," she mumbled. "Snuggle, please." Persephone floated in a warm bubble of satiation and comfort and bone-deep happiness. Sleep pulled at her, but she fought it, wanting to savor the moment for as long as possible. This was special.

"Mm. Sorry." He slipped over to lie beside her, reaching up to stroke her cheek as he wrapped his other arm around her.

Persephone snuggled into him, moving slowly, and settled against with a sigh. "I'm so tired," she murmured. "I've never been so tired."

"Using that form will tire you out," he murmured, "even when you're adept at it. You managed it nearly full blown on your very first try. Then you had a profuse number of orgasms. I'm not surprised you're wiped."

"What did I look like?" she asked. "I couldn't really see." She pressed gentle kisses to his chest.

"A purple-pink so dark it was almost black, filled with golden shimmer and sparkles like warm starlight." He nuzzled against her hair. "You had a golden glow surrounding you and your eyes were this arresting, luminous pink. I have never, in my long life, seen anything half as beautiful as you looked in that form. Sweetness, that wasn't just your nature powers. I can't put my finger on it, but it called to the same kind of power in me. It was as though..." He bit his lip, thinking hard. "Every god has a certain amount of power pertaining to their domain. Greater gods have more, lesser gods have less. What I felt in you was more raw potential than I thought a second-generation god could have. Sweetness, you are more than a seasonal deity and anyone who ever called you 'just a flower goddess' did you a vile disservice."

This arrested her attention and she looked up at him, eyes sharp. "Really?" She thought for a moment. "What do you think it means? Are you sure it wasn't nature power? I don't understand how I could have something else..." Her brow furrowed as she considered this.

He shook his head. "I wish I had an answer for you, but I'm positive it wasn't your nature power. Or at least not solely. This is as much a part of you as your nature domain, but deeper. It's perhaps not the best analogy since our powers differ in focus, but it's at least a little similar to me. I am the god of wealth, god of the dead, and so on. But I have a deeper well of power that ties all that I am together. Poseidon and Zeus have the same, as does Hera. I believe Hestia and Demeter and Athena do as well though I admit I've never discussed it with them." He stroked her cheek gently. "You are powerful, Kore. Athena's birth was unique. As was yours, if I'm to understand correctly. Perhaps that's the answer. Other second-generation gods are not nearly so potent."

Persephone bit her lip. She thought back to the day that her name changed from 'Kore' to 'Persephone'.  _ Bringer of Death. I can't think about that right now. _ She shook her head, trying to clear it from the haze of lust and fatigue.  _ 'God of the Dead'. 'Bringer of Death'. _ She shook her head again. "I'll have to give it some thought," she said.

"There's no reason whatsoever that anything needs to be done tonight. What matters is that we are here, we have each other, and I promise I shall help you with anything you need in order to figure this out."

She kissed him gently. "Thank you, darling." She relaxed into him. "Are you sleepy?"

"A fair bit, though I can stay up if you want to."

"Oh, no, I'm exhausted." She yawned hugely. "Let's go to sleep."

Hades kissed her forehead and cuddled her close, stifling a yawn of his own. "Good night, darling. Pleasant dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Persephone's primal form:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/used_bandaid/status/948424917615177728


End file.
